Crossroads
by TAINAINCA
Summary: Shelby and Marta Alvarez get caught up and in need of help after being jumped by a rival MC to their uncle Marcos Mayan Charter. They unknowingly receive help from one of the Sons' family members. The sisters then are taken under wing by 2 Sons.
1. Chapter 1: Ambush

**I do not own any of the characters you may recognize. Marta Alvarez and Shelby Alvarez are my own.**

**Crossroads **

Chapter 1 Ambushed

POV: Marta Alvarez

I didn't see it coming. I should have. In the world we live in, Mayans have enemies everywhere and being the nieces of the home charter President, we were never safe from outsiders. My sister, Shelby and I were coming back from Pelican Bay, picking up dues owed and acting as couriers for Uncle Chino. People in our neighborhood know better than to look at us twice which is lonesome. Familia is what matters here now and always.

We stopped for gas just outside the Lodi border. I went in to pay when I heard Shelby yell. She already had a broken bottle in her hand and was jabbing it into the air in the same rhythm as the profanity coming out of her mouth. I dropped the money to the clerk for gas and ran out. It was two of them. They were ranting about how no one disrespects their MC and Alvarez needed to learn his place in the food chain. Tio Marcus was like our father. He took care of us when Papi died in a prison riot in Stockton 10 years ago and this would not stand with either of us. I grabbed a wrench off a car in the garage and wacked the second one as Shelby slashed the first one in the face. I never saw the third one. He was about 6'3 250 pounds and more ink on him that the encyclopedia. He slammed me into the car and I went down. He picked me up by my shirt and tried to bash me again but Shelby had jumped on his back. The first one, short, long black greasy hair slung a bat at me as I tried to get up. He nicked me on the side of the head. I fell back taking the gas hose with me. The second one, blonde with the blood on his face was recovering. I knew we couldn't fight them off not because we were girls but out –numbered. We had left the guns inside a tampax box to fool the street blockade earlier. Male cops don't look as these things. They all get squeamish about periods. My hearing was somehow off on the right where the bat got me. My only hope was to be smart and quick. The idiot was too busy relishing the moment of me on the ground to notice the gas dripping in his direction. I turned to get up and run but he grabbed me by my ankle. I grabbed the hose and sprayed him. As he muttered every version of bitch whore he could muster, I found what I was looking for , my lighter. He lit up like a firecracker. It was enough to distract the other two. They tried to help their brother but it was far too late. Shelby pulled me up and we made it for the car. As we drove away, they shot at us and got the rear wheel.

We would have to ditch the car. My cell was gone. I must've of dropped it and Shelby'

got smashed when that short son of a bitch dropped kicked her. We got into a quiet neighbor and left it in the alley. We were both limping and bloodied. We needed help and soon. It wouldn't take long for re-enforcements and I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. I don't think that bat really nicked my ear. I think it did hit it. My equilibrium was so lost. We decided to duck into this back yard. The lady of Guadalupe shrine was adorned with flowers. God fearing people may be willing to take us in. It was a shot and it was our only one. I could hear tire streaks. They must be close.

POV: Shelby

I think that son of bitch broke my rib. Those bastards and their bullshit MC!. Who did they think they were talking to me like that? Son of a bitch had the nerve to tell me that he was going to take me back to his clubhouse and pass me around like a blunt and send me back to my uncle in a box for collecting dues on their turf. I was not about to be violated and I had to protect my sister, our honor, our family. So I grabbed the bottle off the edge of the truck and smashed it. Ok asshole I'd like to see you try. Apparently though, they had thought this through. I should have noticed the tail but low riders in this part of town are all the same. Now it's just time to fight, and get our asses back to Oakland. When we made it to the car I knew it wasn't over but we had to get back on certifiable home turf. We both had it bad but I think Marta took the worst of it. There was no way we would end up on the 6 o'clock news – beaten, raped, and killed.

I struggled to the back door with Marta swaying. She's bleeding a lot. I bang and yell in Spanish for help. These two older women open the door and I beg for sanctuary. The lady in the pink apron waves us in and looks cautiously out as she closes the door.

The both confer in Spanish that the police would call attention to their interference with street

wars and they are too old to run. I hear the one in yellow say I'm calling Armando, he'll know what to do. Marta passes out. There's just too much blood. Before long everything goes black for me too probably from one too many slams into the car. Maybe it's a concussion because I know only my hands are bloodied from the bottle and my lip from a right hook.


	2. Chapter 2: Armando and Juan Carlos

Chapter 2 Armando and Juan Carlos

POV: Marta

I wake up and see Shelby passed out next to me. It must be one of the old ladies' room. There's a whole Virgen de Guadalupe shrine in the corner. A picture of some dude is in the middle. He looksmean as hell. I wonder if he is one of their sons. I look around and try to get my bearings. The side of my head is clean and bandaged and I'm wearing a Raiders t-shirt. It's kind of big must belong to a guy. There's a bill by the night stand. It addressed to Maria Lowman, Bakersfield. So we didn't make it near Oakland.

I try to wake Shelby when I hear men's voices. We gotta get our story straight. I look out the window, and there are Harleys outside. She won't wake. I creep in the hallway and take a peek. The ladyin pink hugs the tall one and calls him Armando and then hugs the one with the Mohawk and calls him Juan Carlos. Shit! They have cuts! I can't see who but if they're from the guys at the gas station we're dead. I get back to the room and lock the door. I shake Shelby and finally pour water from a cup next to the bed on her. She wakes up frantic but I placed my hand over her mouth. I whisper everything I saw.

POV: Shelby

What the fuck! I yell as the cold water wakes me from my nightmare. I was running but they were surrounding us. The water hit me as the bullets a flying at us. Marta shoves her hand over my mouth and clues me in. I tell her, we're going to say some guys attacked us and have a little amnesia. If they're not from Pelican Bay, they won't know anything. The money's stashed in their statute outside and we can retrieve it anytime. As soon as we can, we need to get a phone and call Tio Marcus to get us the fuck out of here.

Footsteps approach, heavy. He opens the door and walks in first. The one with the Mohawk, walks in second, and then the old ladies.

Mrs. Lowman: Girls, this is Armando. He's going to help you….

Happy: Mom…. First you're going to tell me who you are and how you got hurt and then we'll see about help.

Shelby: We're sisters. We moved out here a few months ago and got lost coming home from an open house at UCLA. These guys car jacked us and tried more. We fought and got away. In case you have any ideas, I still have a fight in me.

Happy: You owe my mother and my aunt thanks for taking you in. I don't know what you brought totheir home but if anything happens to them you're both dead.

Marta: Thank you, Gracias for all your help. We are very grateful for what you've done but after what we just went through you can understand where my sister is coming from, Armando.

Happy: It's Happy. Family calls me Armando and neither of you is family. Lets go!

Shelby: Where?

Happy: Where? Where I tell you too! Now move out!

And with this I see the side piece in his pants as he pulls his shirt up. What a body! The command in his voice, he would be a great asset to the Mayans if he wasn't already wearing a cut. They both keep their backs to the door as we file out. Sooner or later I'm going to see that cut. I respect him somehow; he's got the right value; safety for his family.

POV: Happy

My mom called me at the club and said some bitches came to her door bleeding and Tia Maura is healing them but they needed protection. This Bible of my mother's is going to get her killed. I asked Juice to come with me and check this out, and let the Prez know we have family business. Jax lets me know to keep the pre-pay on just in case. Laroy is still on our asses for the retaliation for Clay. This is the last thing I need.

She lays it on real thick when we get there.

Mrs. Lowman: I love you Armando. But I am not stupid. I know what you do. I'm not deaf or blind to your reputation but it doesn't mean I don't think you can be saved. Help these girls please.

Happy: Mom, stop worrying about my soul. Worry about the kind of trouble you may have attracted.

Mrs. Lowman: Armando!

Happy: I'll help but only when I get answers and they are not staying here.

Mrs. Lowman: They're injured. Where are you going to take them?

Happy: Me and Juice will deal with it.

Mrs. Lowman: Juan Carlos please…

Happy: Mom!

Mrs. Lowman: Ok, but promise me you will not hurt them no matter what.

Happy: As long as they say who they say they are.

I have a distinct feeling she's not telling me something but as sweet as that woman is, she is dangerous with a frying pan. We go in and see them. The first one to talk is hot. She's got beautiful curves, tough as nails, and long brown hair. She's Central maybe South American. She's not my type but the fact that she has the balls to talk and look at me the way she does turns me on.

After we leave the room, I tell Juice we're going to keep them separate. He'll take the shorter one back to his house and I'll take the tough chick. I call one of the Nomads in the area to stop by and keep guard just in case trouble comes my mom's way.

Happy: Your names, Now!

Shelby: I'm Shelby.

Marta: Marta.

Happy: Marta, you ride with Juice. Tough chick, you're with me.

Shelby: You still haven't told us where were going?

Happy: I don't like repeating myself. Get on the bike and put on the helmet.

As she walks past me, she shoots me a look of defiance. This bitch shows no fear.

Juice: Hi, Marta. Just come with me and hold on tight, I ride hard and fast.

Marta giggles and follows her smart mouth sister out. She's slick though, I can see through her pocket

the outline. She's got one of my mom's metal nail files in her pocket. This retard got a thing for her. Hope it doesn't get him killed. She's a bitch just like any other.

I hug my mom and aunt and wave them goodbye just as the Nomad pulls up. With that we head back to Charming, with trouble holding on to us tight.


	3. Chapter 3: Charming not just a town

Chapter 3: Charming, it's not just the town

POV: Marta

I hold tight as Juice pulls out of the front yard and wave goodbye to Ms. Lowman and her sister. I see Happy and that man does not look it. I hope my sister will be ok. I can't help but feel safe next to him. As I adjust myself on the bike, I feel his washboard stomach, his solid arms, and his muscular thighs. He's delicious and he knows it. Every time I move my hands he chuckles to himself and I can see in his profile the big ass smile on his face. He goes faster and I grab on for dear life. I'm scared, but excited. Being a Mayan's daughter, I am no stranger to the Harley. It's a beautiful and powerful machine. We pull into a drive way and he gets off. He opens the garage and he climbs back on to pull it inside. I get off and hand him back his helmet. I ask him where we are and he says home sweet home. Before we leave the garage, he punches numbers into a box by the light switch. The garage is dim but he obviously has punched in his security code a million times. The garage leads to the kitchen. I spot the phone, but so does he and takes it off the wall. He looks at me and smiles, "Sorry, Darling, it's out of order." He's intent on not letting me communicate with anyone. I ask if my sister's on her way and he says she's bunking with Happy. "In case you're thinking about it, the computers are password protected. Sharing is caring but not when it comes to my toys. You feel me?" says Juice. So he's got a brain underneath that ridiculous haircut.

It's a one family house. He offers me something to eat but the frig is empty except for beer so he offers to call for pizza. I decline. I'm so tired but I'm fighting the sleepiness. He takes me to the living room, shows me the bathroom, and the bedroom. He tells me to just go ahead and take the bed. In the morning, he'll take me to see Shelby. Morning- seriously its morning already it is like 3 a.m. He walks out and I try the bed on for size and then I'm dead to the world.

I feel the sunlight on my face and hear snoring to my left. A tattooed arm holds me close. I have to ask myself did I sleep with him or just next to him. I try to look down and see I'm in a mechanic shirt with his name "Juice" embroidered and no pants. That son of bitch undressed me. I am so embarrassed. I move his arm to get it off and he grips me tighter and nuzzles his face on the back of my neck. I pull free and he wakes up. "Where are my clothes?" I give me a look of what the fuck. He looks at me like a not so innocent child and grins. "I thought you ought to be more comfortable. I didn't look. Well, I did but it was strictly for your comfort. After all, were you going to sleep with that metal nail file in your pants? You could hurt yourself, baby."

"Shit!" He laughs. He tells me how Happy saw it sticking out as I left but he knew I wouldn't hurt him. Juice gets up and offers me a towel so I can shower. He hands me a Mets t-shirt to wear. I hop in the shower but not before locking the door. I let the hot water soothe me. I can now see all the bruises and cuts. It's not that bad though. My ear's a little sensitive but luckily I can still hear from it. It's much better than yesterday. I step out, wrap myself in a towel, and leave my underwear to dry on his shower rod. I walk out and he's not there. I open his drawers and find a pair boxers. I guess this will due. I pull them on and as I pull the shirt over my head I find him staring at me though the door. What a pervert! I'm too distracted by the silly smile on his face to see that he's only wearing towel. His body is amazing and I like the ink on it. It's not too much but just enough.

"You like what you see?" asks Juice.

"Wipe that smile off your face. You're not all that."

"Really?" he says and comes closer. I back up in the dresser and he gets in front of me. He reaches over and grabs cologne as he pins me between himself and the dresser. I feel him; all of him. My heart beats so fast. I just want him to kiss me but my common sense says not to. I don't even know him. He's looking into my eyes, I'm just absorbing his brown eyes and full lips. I'm about to give way when the pre-pay rings in the other room. He grunts and walks out. He argues for a bit and then comes back. "Time to go see Happy and your sister. We're meeting at the diner so I'll get you breakfast."

"Thanks." He grabs a pair of boxers and pulls off his towel. "Damn Papi! You're blessed in every way!" It slipped. He smiles back pulls me into him and kisses me. His tongue feels amazing in my mouth. He pulls away and chuckles. "I guess you do like what you see." He says. Juice pulls on his jeans, puts on a white t-shirt and his cut. He picks up socks and gets his boots on. I pull on my jeans and knee high boots. We both go through the kitchen. I grab the helmet and he punches the code in. The garage opens and we ride out. I hold him tight with my new confidence and wanting. I can only hope Shelby is getting along with Happy so I can spend another night with him and finish what he started.

POV: Juice

Best idea Happy has had in a while. She's beautiful even though she's all bruised up. She's got heart. The nail file in her pants don't scare me. It's not like I haven't been stabbed before. She certainly doesn't look at me as a threat. The file was probably her sister's idea. My skin tingles when she touches me and I accelerate just to feel her hands dig into me and her body get closer.

We get home and I can tell she's tired. Her eyes light up when she sees the phone but Happy doesn't trust them and he asked me not to let her use it. I offer her food before I realize I don't have any. So I offer to call for pizza damn well knowing the spot is not open but she refuses. I show her around and tell her she can crash on the bed. She lies on it and is instantly asleep. She looks like an angel. I decide to put her in something comfortable. I put her in my work shirt just because I want to imagine her in my clothes. I pull her shirt off then her boots and pants. I take her curvy well portioned bod. She has a hot pink bra with matching booty shorts. I tuck her in and pull my own shirt and pants off. I head to the coach. It was maybe 4 a.m. when I hear her scream. She's having a nightmare and yelling at her sister's name. I climb in and hold her. She whimpers and falls back into a peaceful sleep and soon I let my own exhaustion take over.

I feel her wake up but I pretend to still be asleep and pull her in closer. She tries again so I just give in and open my eyes. I can tell she is not so grateful about her attire. But I could not help myself. And it's not like I took advantage. I could have touched her and taken what I wanted but I just looked. Even black and blue she's beautiful. I get up and hand her a towel and my favorite t-shirt. She goes in the shower and I run downstairs and it the guest shower. When I come back I see she's got my boxers on. She looks so sexy and she's pulling on my shirt. She's got no bra on and its all I can do from restraining myself and not throwing her on the bed. And I'm busted. She gives me that what the fuck look and then her eyes go from mine straight down my body. I can tell the look on her face that she feels me. So I ask, "Do you like what you see?"

She's a smart ass and jumps on the defensive. I'm tempted to tell her how I soothed her last night but I figure she's already embarrassed enough. I think I get close enough she'll put her defenses down. Really, I just can't help myself; I just want to have her. So I pretend to go to grab her but sike her out my getting my Armani Code. I feel her so close, the heat radiates, and I can clearly hear her heart beating as fast as mine. And then Happy CB's me on the pre-pay. He wants to meet asap at the diner and he wants me to bring Marta. I go back in the room and let her know. Then I decide to let her know what she can have. She was completely unprepared to see me in my birthday suit that she lets it slip out. I love the way she call me "Papi" and how she bit her bottom lip right before she let it out. This was my opening so I take it. "So you do like what you see." I tell her and then I pull her in and feel her sweet lips and cool breath on my tongue. I'll let that resonate with her the rest of the day.

I'm gonna have to convince Happy to give me one more night with her. She's not the croweater type. She's got respect for herself and she's modest. But I can tell she's itching let her defenses down. I get the rest of my clothes on and so does she. She follows me out and we head to Main Street on the bike. I can tell she feels different by the way she holds on. She's more sure about touching me and holding on. The cautiousness from last night is gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy meets his match

Chapter 4: Happy meets his match

POV: Shelby

I can tell he's pissed that we're in his mom's hose. I get it. We've exposed her to something. I walk out first and grab the messenger bag I'm behind the statute with the tampax box and the cash. Marta has the nail file and she knows how to use it so I'm not so worried. I just don't like the idea of us being separated. She comes out after me and then the guys proceed out. Mr. Tough Guy gets on the bike and shoves the helmet at me. As he turns his back, I see the cut. Sons, damn it! Uncle Marcus and the Sons have a rocky relationship and I have a bad feeling in my stomach we're going to their clubhouse. I'm glad I have the gun. This divide and conquer is not so smart. I look at Marta one last time as Happy pulls off.

It's a while before I look back and see Juice and Marta are not behind us anymore. WTF is he doing? Where is he taking me? I find out soon enough. It's too dark to see the street sign but he pulls into a drive behind a dark blue house I think. He pulls the bike into the garage and his hand out for the helmet. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Where's my sister?"

"Not here!" he says and walks into the house. I don't move. He motions me in but I just cross my arms and shake my head.

"Take me to my sister, NOW!"

"You're in no position to make demands. Get in the house. You can walk in or I'll have drag you. I have no issues hitting a woman who thinks she's a man. She'll be fine just like you will if you shut the fuck up and get in this house."

I walk in dragging my feet. As I pass him he grabs my bag and demands to see the inside. I show him the top of the tampax box and just like a man he makes a face of disgust and pushing he bag back at me. He mutters "bitch" and shuts the door. His home looks like a place he just crashes. Any feminine touch to it was probably a contribution from his mom.

"Sit!" I reluctantly do. I have a feeling that the questioning is not over. He just stares. Mosttimes when men stare at me this way I get uncomfortable. He doesn't make me uncomfortable though. He's sexy but he's arrogant which makes me want to kick in in the balls with my steal toe boots.

"You keep staring at me like you can take me. Little girl, you don't know me and best believe you can't."

"The last asshole that tried something stupid has a permanent scar on his face. So yeah,I am tough shit." He just licks his lips and stands up.

"Come on then let see your best move. I'll give you something if you're game and win. I won't rough you up too bad after all you're already banged up so you're at a slight disadvantage." I let my own anger and arrogance get the best of me and accept the challenge. He's going to end up on his knees when I'm done with him. I place my bag on the couch and he takes his cut off. Neither one of us can take our eyes off each other. We begin to circle the living room and then I charge. He side steps and me from behind. He has me in a headlock. I elbow him in the ribs, but Happy got a good grip now on my arm and pulls me back into the sleeper hold. I slam my foot on his and twist in time to kick in the balls. He struggles to say bitch as he goes down and pulls me with him. He puts his full weight on me and pins my arms down. He's still recovering from the blow and somehow his upper body strength dominates. Since he's still affected by the groin shot, I wiggle my left between me and his chest and kick him off. Happy goes back and looks dumb founded. I pounce on him and pin his arms with my legs.

"Who's the bitch now, Happy?" I laugh because for a split second, the look on his face is priceless. I don't think anyone's ever call him a bitch before. He smiles and then pushes his arms up sending me flying off him. I fall face forward and he flips me over and gets on top.

"You win, bit…Shelby." Then he pulls my face towards his and kisses me. I give into the passion in his lips. I can feel his recovered from my groin shot. He's fully erect. With every kiss I want him more. Maybe it's the adrenaline of the day or the fact that I dominated this warrior. I pull at his shirt. Happy takes it off quickly and I take in the art before me. His body is a sculpture, the muscles and ink. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He stands up and grabs my hand to help me up. Happy carries me into the bedroom and drops me on the bed. I get up and start to unfasten his belt. Happy gently caresses my face and kisses me. As if we were dying of thirst in a desert, we drown in each other. The sex is rough like I like it. With every thrust, I feel him dominating me. He caresses and bites me and I return the favor as well. My breathing get rapid and moans get louder as we both climax together.

POV: Happy

This bitch is trouble and she drives me crazy. Every word out of her mouth is defiant. I'mnot used to any bitch talking to me this way. Anyone that would have done that before tonight I would have backhanded and left in the middle of Interstate 10. She's so strong willed. I'm annoyed and aroused at the same time. She would love nothing more than to kick my ass and shove one of her tampons down my throat. Her eyes tells me she's been through some shit and she don't take shit from anyone. She's holding back some probably worried about her thieving sister. When I see that bitch tomorrow she's gonna give me back that nail file.

The more she looks at me, the more I want to put her in her place and make her mine. The fact that I restrain myself scares me. I never felt like this before. I can't lose face in front of her.

I can't turn into some bitch with a crush. I left my manhood get the best of me and challenge herto fight me. I don't really want to hurt her but I can't let her keep looking at me that way. She accepts because she's got balls hidden in her tight as jeans. I take the opportunity to choke hold her and feel her body so close to mine. I figure she'll pass out and then she'll know I'm not the one to mess with. By tomorrow, Juice's city hall snitch will have the prints from the Nomad and we'll find out exactly who they are. I'm surprised with the fluidity of her moves. She knows how to street fight. I let her get loose the first time to give her a little hope then pull her back into the hold. This bitch fucking knees me. I can break her knee caps for this. I haven't been hit in the groin since my first fight in second grade.

I wrestle her down and get on top but she kicks me in the chest. She's one tough bitch. Then she does it. She calls me a bitch and laughs. I want to smack her and kiss her at the same time. My anger gets the best of me and I toss her off. I turn her around and climb back on. That defiant look brings me in. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen on a bitch. I almost call her one but that fact that she had me deserves some respect.

I feel she wants me and I want her so I pull her in for a kiss. It's soft but passionate. I have to have her. She tries to pulls off my shirt but can't reach; I'm towering over her. I take it off and carry her to the bed. As I strip off her clothes I see an eagle tattooed on her lower back. She's got another tattoo on her breast "Amor y Familia". I take my time with her. Shelby's moans re-assure me that this moment is genuine. She's more real than any bitch I've met. She's no croweater or bitch. She's a woman.

POV: Shelby

I've never been with a man like that. I know Uncle Marcos wouldn't approve but he fits like a glove. They've tried to set me up with Mayan before but they're all douche bags. They're soldiers, and that about it. They want women to lie on their backs and keep their mouths shut. That's not me, not now; not ever. He falls asleep fast and satisfied. I maneuver my way out of his hold. I go through Happy's discarded jeans on the floor and find the pre-pay. I just in the bathroom, turn the faucet it on call Tio Chino. I tell him quickly there were complications. He says to lie low and asks where we are. I think about telling him but instead say I'll call him back when it's safe and hang up.

I step out of the bathroom. I place the pre-pay back in his jeans after I delete the number.

"Shelby!" I jump and look at the bed. Empty! He's right behind me. I turn to look at him and he's pissed.

"Who's you call?"

"My uncle. I didn't want him to worry and call the cops." He steps closer to the light and I can tell he's trying to decide if it's the truth. He's not shy at all. He is stark naked. I have his shirt from earlier on. He comes closer and cups my face in his hand. He stares me down. I don't move and look him straight in the eye. I'm not really lying. Instead of cops I'm worried my uncles will just come guns blazing into Charming. I actually like this guy. I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to him later, who I am or how he will explain me. For just one fucking moment, I want to be selfish and have my own time and man without being bound to the machismo of the familia. No man in the Mayans will ever let me be me. Happy will. He cracks a smile and slaps my ass as he point to the bed. He warns me though not to try shit his back again. I nod and climb in. He holds me tight and we fall asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5: Dine and dive

Chapter 5: Dine and Dive

POV: Marta

We get to the diner around 11:30 a.m. and Shelby isn't here. Juice can sense my nervousness. He hugs from behind and tells me they'll be here soon and kisses my neck. I almost jump when I hear the motorcycle approach. As soon as he pulls up, I run towards Shelby. We hug. She tells me she's more than fine and by the deviant smile on her face I think they slept together. I don't really get it. He looks like a serial killer and the whole "Happy" name is ironic because the man doesn't seem it at all. Juice calls to us and we follow them into the diner. We haven't eaten since yesterday so we both order a big breakfast as do the guys. People nod as they pass our table at them but no one makes conversation. It reminds me of those old movies when peasants nodded and bowed at royalty.

The guys excuse themselves and head towards the bathroom. What a pair of girls!

POV: Happy

I ask Juice about the prints and he tells me that Emo is going to drop them off to his snitch as soon as Camden, another nomad, relieves him at my mom's house. Juice thinks Chanel should have full ID's on the girls by the latest tomorrow. Part of me is regretting this but I have to be sure about her.

"So did you get it in?" Juice chuckles and tells me that he had a preview of coming attractions and the night looks promising.

"I feel you brother but I'll be getting an encore tonight for sure." I can't help but smile of the thought of having her legs wrapped around me again and hearing her moans against my ear.

"I thought she hated your ass," says Juice.

"Nah, she's just different. She's not the bitch. I thought she was. She's the ringmaster in my circus". Juice just looks confused and then calls me a freak.

"That I am brother." We both laugh and head back.

POV: Marta

"You wanna explain to me what the fuck is going on? Cause I'm pretty sure Hannibal Lector is not your type. "

"He's no so bad. He's just has a harder shell to break." She says grinning.

"Sucia, did you fuck him?" Shelby looks back at the guys coming out of the bathroom and smiles even wider.

"The hell I did little sister. What about you? Is Mr. The 80's Hair is Back got you all hot and bothered?

"And what?" He's getting closer so I tell her to shut up before he hears her. I feel my cheeks getting rosy though. Juice looks at me and smirks. What an arrogant jerk! He knows I got it for him but he's going to have to really work for it.

Juice calls the waitress over and settles the bill then we head out to the bikes.

"So how about a ride up the mountain?" Juice says innocently. I can't restrain myself from smiling at this man. Shelby answers by grabbing Happy's helmet and mounting his bike. Before I can tell Juice yes, I hear it. A set of tires come screeching. I'm afraid they for us. The guys pull their pieces out and Juice pushes me down on the ground. I looked left and I see Shelby's on the ground too. Then all I hear are gun shots.


	6. Chapter 6: Mine

Chapter 6: Mine

POV: Marta

"We whole?" asks Happy. Shelby and I shake our heads yes.

"Mostly" says Juice. My heart jumps when I see the blood on his left arm. I run and hug him. I start checking his wounds and he tells me to relax and that it's a flesh wound. Happy commands us to stay and tells us that he'll send a Prospect for us. Juice and he ride on to catch the attackers. I feel bad what if it was them, Calavares. If this is payback, they can get hurt. What if they got to Happy's mom and aunt? They were such nice ladies.

Shelby snaps me out of it. She reminds me that we only put ourselves at risk by thinking that way. Besides if we were the target, we'd be dead already. Separating us from the Sons and then hitting us would have been their best move. The longer it gets the more re-assured I am of this. Yet the longer we wait; I am more fearful I won't see him again.

A pick up shows up with a fat white guy. He tells us Happy sent for us and he's taking us to the clubhouse. We get in the pick -up and head out. His name is Fithly Phil. It fits. A few minutes later we pull up to Teller-Morrow Auto Repair. An Asian Prospect opens the gate and then shuts it right after. Phil escorts us in and the cat calls begin.

POV: Shelby

Some blue eyed greasy son walks right up to us and starts to circle us like a hungry vulture. He asks Phil who his new friends are. He tells them we're with Happy and Juice. His licks his lips and says the Retard and Psycho know how to pick 'em. He grabs us by the arm and tells us his name is Tig and he's going to show us the ropes. Phil intercedes and says that he doesn't think the guys will like that.

"Fuck em!" Tig says. We both pry ourselves loose, but he's intent on getting us in the back room. He grabs my ass and that's it for him. I yank the side knife off of the ratty looking Prospect and put it to Tig's neck. I pin him to the wall and he's surprised. My adrenaline is pumping and I have the strength of almost any man in the room. Marta grabs a bottle off the pool table and smashes it. She yells, "Don't touch her!" I hear an Irish call us lassies and tell us to calm down. I think. His accent is thick.

"What the fuck are you doing, Shelby?" Happy grabs my arm and spins me around. Tig charges and Juice sacks him. He grabbed my ass and tried to take me in the back, I tell him. Happy grips me tighter. Tig is threatening to kick Juice's ass but the Irish man and Phil are on him.

Happy pushes me towards Marta and walks over to Tig. He looks him intently in the eyes and says, "Mine! No one touches her except for me, brother!" It's not a kind request but an order. Phil and the Irish man let go of Tig. The ratty Prospect takes the broken bottle from Marta.

"How was I supposed to know that? She's not your type." That was meant to hurt me but I stand my ground and hold up my head. "Come to think of it she looks like she didn't fall far from your family tree." Happy's look remains intense. Tig then turns his attention to my sister, as he smiles at her, Juice gets between him and the prize.

"That goes for her too!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! What a waste. We would have had fun. I love latin bitches."

"They're not bitches!", Happy and Juice say in unison. The Irish guy asks what happened to Juice when he sees the blood trickling down his arm. He tells him Niners got us at the diner. Juice introduces us to the Irish man as Chibs. He tells some weirdo named Chuckie to take us to their rooms. Happy tells Chibs to find some guy named Jax because they need to go to Church. I'm assuming they need to convene about the Niners. I've heard Jax's name before and definitely the Niners. Uncle Marcos hates the Niners because they've been vying for Mayan turf. What the hell did we get ourselves into?


	7. Chapter 7: Ties that bind

Chapter 7: Ties that bind

POV: Marta

Juice comes into the back room about 15 minutes later. A Jack Daniels bottle is in his right hand and crudely done stitches on his upper left arm. He tells me Chibs patched him up and takes a swig. It must be to numb the pain. He asks me to help him get cleaned up and changed. I take the bottle off his hand first and lay it on the dresser. The room's a mess and could possibly double for the smush room at the Jersey Shore that my little cousins at home like to watch and make fun of. I pull his shirt off and his wobbles so I take his hand and lead him to the bed. I walk into the bathroom and get a wash cloth that looks clean, drench it, and come back to clean the blood off his arm. He places his arm on my hip as I clean it. It doesn't take long for him to get back to his opportunist self as he lets his hand slide down to the back of my jeans and squeeze. I want to slap him but that cheesy grin puts me at ease.

"You like what's your grabbing?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I took a bullet for you. Don't you think I deserve a little reward?" With that he pulls him onto his lap. My back faces him; his right hand takes my chin and directs me to his lips. We start kissing. His hand moves from my face to the button on my jeans and then slides the fly down. We keep kissing, hungrier for the next one. He slowly and expertly moves his hand until it's in my jeans and through the fly of his boxers I have on. I feel him adjust me with his left hand onto his lap. He leans back and takes me with him and begins to rhythmically explore between my legs.

He's hit the spot and I feel myself tremble as his breathing gets deeper. I moan and he takes the cue; his fingers repeat the movement.

"Baby, so you're so tight. I want you so bad. Be mine. Right now be mine."

"Juan….Juan Carlos, don't stop." I can't resist anymore. I can feel him on my backside. Every touch makes me yearn for more. I don't care anymore about the patch. I just want him.

"Oh yeah, Juan Carlos, don't stop! You two are pathetic!" says a mocking voice. I jerk up and instinctively try to pull my fly up and I catch Juice's fingers. Juice howls. I apologize, and we both turn our attention to the intruder.

"What the fuck, Tig! You're a sick bastard! Have you been watching up this whole fucking time?" Juice pushes me off and throws his shirt at me. He grabs Tig and pushes him into the door. He's pissed. Tig sees this as a joke and keeps laughing.

"Jax and Ope are here. I just came to tell you they want you at Church now. Sorry, Don Juan, I couldn't resist. With Kara Kara gone and your selfishness, Brother, what do you expect?" He laughs as Juice opens the door and pushes him out. I know the fucker doesn't mean anything in that apology. Juice pulls me back in and kisses me. He grabs a dark blue shirt from the dresser with SAMCRO on the front and his cut. He leads me out by the hand and calls one of the whores at the pool table over. He doesn't even know her name. He just points and says you. A red with big tits stuffed in a shirt a size to small with her thong sticking out of her daisy dukes comes over. She licks her puffed out lips, then puts her red polished chipped nails on his chest. He knocks her hand off.

"My girl needs new clothes. Take her down to Main Street and bring her back when she's done". This bitch is not happy about this at all. He hands me some twentys and I thank him. I grab his cut and propel myself on him planting a passionate kiss on his lips while my right hand squeezes his ass. I come down off my tip toes and watch him lick his lips and then bite his lower lip. Damn, he's so sexy. I peek over his shoulder and the whore is as red as her badly dyed hair. Good, I think to myself. I hear whistles and clapping from Chibs who is all smiles.

"To be continued at my house, no Tig or any other interruptions." Juices tells me and kisses my forehead.

"Whatever you say, Papi." I smile back and see my sister coming out of the back with Happy in tow. More cheers from Chibs. The red head tells me to let her know when I'm ready and Shelby asks for what. When I tell her, Happy grins at my sister and tells her she doesn't need but he'll contribute to the cause and hands her cash.

POV: Happy

Those Niners are gonna pay. First they shoot Clay and now they come after Juice and me. Juice got lucky with his flesh wound. By the look of worry on Shelby's sister face, I think he'll be hitting it as soon as we get to the club. I'm hoping Shelby will be generous as well. I don't want last night to be a one -time thing. She's got something I haven't seen before. For the first time, I don't feel the urge to kick her out of my bed like I would with other bitches. Instead, I want to keep her close to me. I know I'm going to have to let her go home at some point. The Club doesn't need the pigs here looking for some car jacked girls. We have enough heat as it is.

I grabbed her by her arm tight before so the guys knew I had control over her. She was smart and didn't pull away or knee me, but she still had that defiant look in her eyes. I am so proud of her though. She didn't let Tig get away with putting his crazy hands on her. Every Latin bitch he touches ends up dead. She's mine. She's no croweater, sweet butt, or bitch. She knows her place and makes sure no one disrespects her or me. I'm going to have to reward her for that. Luckily, Chibs tells me Jax and Ope will be back in about half hour. I'll have to make it quick.

I walk in. She's sitting on the edge of the mirrored dresser with her feet propped on the chair in front of her. She looks up at me and she's not a happy camper. Tig putting his hands on her has made her uncomfortable in some way. Her arms are crossed against her chest. I walk up to her and she keeps eye balling me. I grab her arm and see I've left my finger prints on it from before. That's gonna leave a mark. I pull the chair away from under her feet and put my forehead against hers.

"You can't just put a knife on a Son like that. You understand me?" She nods biting her lip. I can tell she's just wants to let me have it. But she's going to let me finish. That's respect right there. That's being a woman. "He's never going to touch you again. No Son will. And anybody who tries some stupid shit like that will meet their god at the end of my blade slowly and painfully. Trust that."

"I can fend for myself, you know. When he touched me like that, I thought for a second you sent me here to get whored. I am no whore." I can feel the anger in her voice building and the tears in her eyes are welling up.

"Who you are is why you're mine. I sent you here because I didn't want the Club's heat on your back. You could have been killed. Not on my watch, Shelby. He's a Brother who needed to be educated. He's knows now you and your sister are off limits. If it happens again, I will educate him in a more profound way. I'll even let you watch. Are we good?"

She traces my lips with her pointer finger and lets that defiant look fall from eyes with a tear drop. I lift her leg up and upzip her left boot and then the right one. She lets them drop to the floor and unzips her jeans. I pull them off. We kissed and her hands work my belt. With her feet she pushes down my jeans and boxers. I pull her closer to the edge and enter her. I let the room fill with the banging of the dresser against the wall and the harmony of her moans in my ear until Chibs knocks on the door and yells out that Prez and VP are here for Church. I kiss her lips gently and pull myself away. We get ready and walk out.

She grabs my hand and leads me back to the common room. I hear the girls talking about a shopping trip and I hand my woman money. Not that she needs clothes because when I get my hands on her again, she'll be naked. As I hand her the cash, I whisper "red lace" in her ear and pat her ass as she walks away with her sister the red headed bitch. I look at both of them and compare. I'd never let a croweater in my house much less defend her honor to a brother. I look at her rare beauty, the street smart and agility in a fight and in my bed, and I know this must be what the Grinch felt when he grew a heart.


	8. Chapter 8: First Confession

Chapter 8: First confession

POV: Juice

We headed to Church and got an update on Clay's recovery. As usual Tig insists on immediate retaliation. Prez Jax won't hear it. He tells us we have to be smart about this. We're still deep with the Cartel. Though Lincoln Potter being off my back is a relief, and Roosevelt has keep his distance since he handed me my file, I've hacked his computer and found no trace of our meetings or my lock ups. It doesn't mean I'm scot free either. He can come back at any time and sell me out to the Club. With tensions high, I don't know what will happen. Clay would have offed me even if it was behind the Club's back. Jax, I'm not sure off. There's tension between him and Ope. Bobby's getting at them because it's obvious. We vote for immediate retaliation. It doesn't pass. Chibs, Ope, and me head out to our meeting with the Grim Bastards to negotiate the sale of guns that normally would have taken place with the One Niners. Jax, Bobby, and Happy head out to negotiate with the Mayans. Tig is irritable as usual with his house arrest to the Club. I re-think todays move and decide that Marta not setting foot in the Club without me. I don't want Tig getting out of line again with her. As soon as this meet is over I'm going to pick her up and take her home. I'm going to enjoy tonight. Her guard is down and she's ready to be mine. I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

"Gemma, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Juice. What'd you need?"

"Keep Tig away from my girl. As a matter a fact, keep him away from Happy's too. He's been warned but you know Tig."

"Yeah, Chuckie filled me in. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Gemma. By the way I'm glad to hear about Clay getting stronger. It'll work out."

"Thanks, Juice. I'm counting on that."

5 hours later…..

Negotiations were a trip but the Grim Bastards know how it is. We don't front. Years of our collaboration, and a discount on the guns will buy us the protection we need when things get dirty with Laroy and the Niners. I smoke my last cigarette in the pack and head into the Club.

There she is, my girl. Tight skinny black jeans, a snug v-neck tank, and combat boots knee high. She's playing pool with Rat, Phil, and her sister. I come up behind her and scare her. She elbows me in the stomach. She turns and points the pool stick at me. She drops it when she realizes she hit me.

"Papi, I'm sorry. I'm still jumpy."

"It's ok, baby. You get ready to go?" I clutch my stomach and cough.

"Did you eat? I helped make dinner with Chuckie?" I shake my head yes. Guys and I ate at the bar with the Bastards. I'm glad to see she can cook. Guess, my kitchen will get some use now. She looks a little disappointed so I tell Rat to make me a plate to go. She hugs her sister goodbye. She thanks the Prospects, Gemma, Chuckie, and even the croweaters. Her sweetness amazes me. She grabs a jean jacket and hands me money. It's the change she says. I take it and notice she hasn't spent much which is asserted when I see she doesn't have a big bag. She's not a gold digger that for sure. She even offers to pay me back when she goes home. I almost forgot she would have to go back to Oakland at some point. I don't want her to go, but I'm sure she'll come back. Her uncle's going to give her grief. I've never been good with parents. Then again the last I met a girl's parent was junior prom back in Queens. That's some high school shit. I shake it off. Why worry now. Gemma nods approvingly as we head out. I put her bag in my back pack and hand her my helmet.

We get back to my house in no time. I jump in the shower and ask her to heat up the food. Maybe its nerves but I'm hungry. I come out in my boxers and sit down. Chicken and yellow rice with chick peas reminds me of my mom's cooking. She even opens a bottle of Corona for me. It's so good I regret now asking Rat to pack me two plates. She smiles gingerly as I devour her meal. She tries to wash out the container but I can't wait anymore.

I lead her to the bedroom and remove her jacket as I kiss her neck. I start to undo her jeans when she resists.

"Juan Carlos, there's something I need to tell you about me. I'm…." I kiss her and put my finger to her lips. I tell her there is nothing I need to know. I want her to be mine. I ask her if she wants this too. She tells me yes and starts her next sentence with "but". I don't let her finish. I carry her onto bed and undress her. I kiss her everywhere. I take in her beautiful curvy body. She has phoenix tattoo on her lower back. Her left shoulder has a quote inked "Ardet Nec Consumitur". Latin, I know. That Catholic school education is something else we have in common. She tells me it means, "Burned but not consumed".

I enter her and I realize what she wanted to tell me. I feel privileged to be the first and last. After tonight, I'll never let any other man touch her. I understand her reluctance now. I'm so grateful for her gift to me. I make love to her gently so I don't hurt her too much. She moans, gasps, and says my name. My name has never sounded so good on a woman's lips. Most don't even know that's my name.

"Baby, thank you. But I have to ask why me?" I ask when we finish.

"Because you're the first I've ever felt this way about. I feel like I'm finally home around you. I think I love you, Juan Carlos." I kiss her. I hold her tight and nestle my head on her chest.

"I love you too, Marta." I fall asleep as she caresses my head.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Trails

Chapter 9: Happy Trails

POV: Happy

We get back about 6 hours later. Shelby's sister is gone and I see her arm wrestling with the Prospects. She's totally emasculating them. Bobby's giving her plenty of encouragement, and Tig being the pervert that he is has his eyes on her ass. So I step into his view. He gets irritated and walks away. My woman's no one's free show. I come up behind her and start rubbing her shoulders as she takes Filthy Phil down. I rag on the Prospect for being a disgrace. She tells me there's food in the kitchen and I send Rat for a plate and a beer. I sit and eat my meal and continue to watch her beat the Prospects one by one. Wimps! They walk away rubbing their arms like little kids.

She is so hot. I finish my meal and signal her over. She walks over to me all sultry. She's wearing knee high boots, faded gray tight jeans and a fitted black button down. She leans into to table to look at me and smiles playfully. I look down her shirt and smile. She's got a red lace bra on. I can't help but crack the biggest smile. She comes around and sits on my lap. I grab her tight and kiss her. I get up with her in my arms and carry her back to my bike. She waves goodbye and my Brothers. I can see from the corner of my eye Tig sulking and nursing a beer. I laugh out loud and head out the club. Gently, I place her on my bike and she takes the helmet. I'm about to pull out when she tells me that she left her stuff in my dorm room. I call one of the Prospects out and tell them to make sure to lock up my room. Then we ride out to my house.

We get off the bike and start going out at it before I can get the key in the door. We never made to the bedroom. She teases me slowly undressing and revealing her red lace bra and thong. I thought I was going to have a heart attack; my heart was beating so fast. I was about to give it to her when she turned the tables on me. She straddled me and whispered naughty ass things in my ear. I let her dominate me. I love it. Her cockiness, she backed up with her skills. She is one amazing woman.

I tell her about the run tomorrow and how I think it would be a good time for her to go home and talk to her family. I tell her that even though her life is not in Charming that I need her close. These past 2 days have been amazing and I'm afraid that if I let her go home she won't come back. She reaches over to her jeans and pulls a black rosary out. It belonged to her mom. She places it around my neck and gives me a blessing for a safe return home. She hasn't said it but I can feel it, how much she loves me. I hold her close and we fall asleep.

POV: Shelby

I'm not sure how I'm going to explain my absences from Oakland to Tio Marcos. I'm not sure he how he will react if I tell him about Happy. I just know I have to make it work. I have two days to figure out if I can live in both worlds, Mayans and Sons of Anarchy. I have two days to figure out if it's even possible or if I'm going to have to choose between my blood family and the man who has my heart. I'm not too content with the runs. I've always known if I ended up with a Mayan that it came with the package and it's the same with the Sons. My only comfort is that I look nothing like the bleach blonde strung out whores he frequents. That fact that I'm different and that he looks at me in high regard makes it an easier pill to swallow.

I watch him sleep for a while and I whisper in his ear, "I love you, Armando "Happy" Lowman."


	10. Chapter 10: Half Truths

Chapter 10: Half Truths

POV: Marta

I wake up to Juan Carlos screaming in his sleep. He calls out for someone named Miles. He sobs and says he's sorry. I finally get him awake and he buries his head in my chest. I rub his back until the sobs die down. He scared me. I know we have only been together a few days but this reaction to whatever nightmare he's having is worrisome. He trembles in my arms and when he finally opens his eyes they're full of tears.

"Papi, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I can't keep this in anymore. I killed someone; someone who didn't deserve to die. I fucked up and I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I was trying to save my Club, my family. They don't know what why I did it. They think Miles was traitor but it was me. I lie to myself every morning. Until that new Sheriff showed up, what I kept from my Brothers, was between me and my God. He put it all into motion. There's no going back. " He just looks down. He's ashamed. That playful man I've had by my side the last few days is gone.

"Papi, I'm not sure what this means. But I love you. And maybe it sounds fucked up but I'm glad you're

here because what it sounds like to me is that you got a second chance to make things right. Unfortunately, there is collateral damage. But I'm here. I'll help you get through this. You don't have to be alone." I can only hope these words soothe him. What's happened in his vagueness must be something that will get him killed or thrown out. From spending time with him and seeing his home, I don't see any reminisce of a family other than the Club. I want to tell him about the man I've killed. I don't know anything about him, whether he had a family or not. In the end it was us or them. I chose us and I kinda get it. I want to tell him about my past, who I am in this MC food chain. It's not the time. All I know is I want to break away from Oakland and keep coming home to him. I know well enough Tio Marcos will make me choose. He'll probably lose it and smack me around. It's a risk I'm willing to take for him. Except the only person I can't lose is Shelby. I can walk away from Oakland but not her. I wish he would have let me explain last night but I gave into him and the moment.

He starts to wipe his eyes and gets a focused look in his glimmering eyes. He tells me he'll be fine and will tell me everything, but we only have a few hours before he has to go to Oregon for a run. He wants me to go home. He'll be gone for two days at least. The run like other MC's means the guys will head out to another charter and spend the night there among their whores. The croweater made a few underhanded comments about what Juan Carlos likes. I know he fucked her. But that's in the past. I don't want him to be with anyone else. That's a lot to ask for . He comes back from the bathroom and looks at me.

"Thanks babe. I promise I'm gonna clue you in. Just promise me you'll be here when I come back. I need you here."

"Yeah, I'll be here. My family won't approve of us. Who they are, you don't even imagine. You need to know. Maybe you won't want me to come home to you. My uncle…" He cuts me off. He tells me how he'll speak with my uncle and assure him I'll be well taken care with him. He tells me we have all the time in the world to sort out everything and really know each other. He tells me that there's nothing that can happen to keep him away from me short of death. Unfortunately, if Tio Marcos doesn't take it the right way, maybe he will. If I have to, I'll jump in front of that bullet. I try to project and ask him what he will do at night in Oregon.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what happens on runs. " My emotions get the better of me and I feel the words struggle out with tears. I'm so angry just thinking about me giving up my family for a man who will take my virginity and fuck any chickenhead outside the city lines.

"What happens on runs is part of the life. I just never really had a reason not to participate. After

last night, though, if you don't want me to, I won't. You're enough for me. "He hugs me tight. I breathe him in, his cologne, the Marbolos he smoked last night, and him. I push him into the bed and climb on him. When he leaves later I want him to have this moment engraved in his head just like those lightning bolts inked on his scalp. He's a little freer, less gentle. We finish and I hit the shower. I turn on the water and he's back pressing me against the shower wall and making me his again.

"This was my mom's, Marta. I want you to have it. " He places a gold chain with a crucifix around my neck while I'm getting dressed. I'm honored. I know his mom passed and since he has so few things from his home in New York I know how much it means to him. We tell each other we love each other again.

We ride to the bus depot. He had offered to have the Prospects drive us home but I don't want my uncle or the Mayans getting trigger happy. After what happened at the gas station, the family must be on full alert. I kiss him goodbye and give him a blessing. I have a pre-pay to call him and he'll call me once he gets to Oregon. Shelby peels herself off of Happy and they set off.

The ride back to Oakland is terrifying because our worlds have changed so much in just a few days. I don't tell Shelby about Juan Carlos killing Miles. It's our secret. We decide to play it cool at first and decide then I'll tell Tio Marcos first and tomorrow night come back to Charming. She'll shuttle back and forth and transition. The negotiations in Stockton are hers. I'm just back up. She'll train someone probably Rafa. He's been wanting to get more responsibility in the business. Uncle Chino will support his son moving up. He was sore when Tio Marcos gave us these pick ups over his male child. It has to work.

We get off the bus and call from a pay phone. Tio Marcos tells us to meet him at his house. He sends a few Mayans to pick us up. I feel something's up. My gut tells me to run. The way Gordo looked at us when he pulled in sent a chill down my spine. He wasn't his usual clowning self. He was so reserved. I asked him what was up and he said the same. His answers seemed rehearsed. Tito came to the pick up which was weird. He's an enforcer not an errand boy. I gave Shelby a doubtful look but what can we do. We head out, me on Gordo's bike and Shelby on Tito's. A Prospect, Chulo, and Rey ride behind us. I'm only relieved at that we do head to the house and we're not separated. That is my only relief.


	11. Chapter 11: A picture is priceless

Chapter 11: A picture is priceless

POV: Shelby

We were both freaked out about the meet. I got off Tito's bike and Marta followed my lead. We walked in like we were going to Sunday dinner. The first thing I notice is Tia Amelia isn't there and neither are the kids. Tio Marcos is in the living room. He signals the guys to leave except Tito. This is not good. He hugs us and asked if we salvaged anything from the run. I hand him the money. He's pleased to see it all there, but he counted it. He has never needed to count any of the collections I've given him. The trust is fading. He knows. I'm trying not to panic but I feel cornered. I want to put my hand on my gun but that will only inspire a bad reaction. Tio Marcos just looks at us; he gleams from me to Marta, almost like he's playing innie meanie minie moe in his head.

"There just a few things we need to clear up." He stops in front of Marta and back hands her. She falls. I charge and Tito is on me. "Like why you let those bitches live? You fucked up. You only killed one. And  
>now I have my hand forced." He pulls Marta up by her hair and throws her into the wall. I think Marta's in shock. We've been knocked around by Uncle Marcos but not like this. He walks towards her.<p>

"Stop! Tio! We were outnumbered! We did what we could! We protected the money and came back with it! Don't punish her! She had no choice but to kill that bitch! They want Mayan territory and to knock you down! We stood up for the family!" I pleaded. He looks like he considers it for a moment.

"You're right, mi'ja…I shouldn't just punish her." With that he punches me in the stomach. Tito holds me still for the next blow. "Tell me now where you standing up for this family when you were on your backs for SAMCRO. Putas! " He slings photos at me and Marta, pictures of us on the bikes with the guys, kissing them, laughing. We look so happy in those shots. We look normal. He signals Tito he drops me into the floor. He walks over to Marta and drags her by the hair. He drops her next to me. Tio Marcos squats down and looks at us.

"You've disappointed me and this family. You're off the runs until further notice. I'm gonna let that idiot cousin of yours take it on. I was mistaken in thinking bitches could be trusted. Most insulting is that you turned on your own. Of all Eses, you both get into bed with the Sons." He spits at us. We keep our mouths shut for self -preservation. I've watched him do this before. Getting up and talking back will get us shot or worse. All I wanted to do is stab Tito and knock my Uncle to the ground. We're not kids anymore. We have rights. But in his world, men do, not women.

"What's going to happen now is that I'm going to have to patch over these bitches to secure a peace treaty. I can't afford a war. And after what happened with Salazar before, Calavares have been lighting their candles to the Virgen de Guadalupe for an opportunity like this. "

"Tu, Marta, are going to be ears over there. You killed a patched member, an officer. The President is willing to over -look it because he's got a thing for you. Let's hope he doesn't find out about your indiscretion. Your lightening boy, that Ese had his cut taken from the Calavares. I gave it back to him.! He's a bitch ass punk. " He grabs Marta by the arm and flings her out the door. "Get her cleaned up. We have a meeting in 2 hours."

He shuts the door. "Y tu, Shelby? I used to think of you as a son. How can you sink so low?" His tone as changed, fatherly almost. "Do you know what happens to SAMCRO old ladies? One was shot in the back of the head in a drive by, another kidnapped twice- Calavares and the Galindo Cartel, she got hurt bad, one whoring herself in porn, another used like a piñata and killed, and the former president's old lady- beaten so bad she was unrecognizable. Rumor is she was gang raped- retaliation. You think I want that for you or your sister? " He picks up a picture off the floor of me and Happy. We're laughing in the picture. He has his arms around me. I don't know how he got these pictures. But it's someone that wanted us out of his good graces. They've succeeded. "Do you know what he does? He's their Tito. " He nods and flips the picture back to the floor. "He's using you to hurt this family, they both are."

I shake my head no. "May I speak, Tio?

"Si."

"They don't know who we are. But if it wasn't for them we would have ended up like those Old Ladies. Calavares wasn't going to leave us alive. They were going to steal from you. I don't know how it happened but we both want to be with them. We don't want to lose each other, or you, or this family. I have too much respect for you to lie; my heart is in Charming. We've always done what you've asked. Maybe down the line we'll regret this but for now this is what it is." He stares at me. My body tightens because I see his disappointment turn back to anger. He's going to beat me senseless and I can't raise my hand back at Uncle. He kept us afloat after our dad died, and mom drown drunk in the river.

"You're too young to understand a lot. What I do is for your own good. You will not live with him again. This rebellion is over. Don't force my hand anymore." He voice is calm but straining. He offers his hand for me to get up and I take it. He walks me to the door and tells Gordo to stick to me like white on rice. He forbids any phone communication or interaction with family members especially Marta.

What am I going to do? How are we going to get back to Charming? Once we leave, there is not turning back.


	12. Chapter 12: The Edge

Chapter 12: The edge

POV: Marta

Tito shoves me into the bathroom with a bag of clothes and makeup. My cheek is still stinging pretty bad and lip is puffing out. When I feel the top of my head its damp, my fingers are damp from blood. I think my hair literally got pulled out. My salvage from this encounter is a picture of Juan Carlos and me kissing. I took it off the floor when Tio Marcos yanked me. I have to get home to him. This is not home anymore. It's bullshit having to go over to the Calavares and be the Mayan's ears. My Tio used this tactic before and sometimes it gets his putas killed. They do anything for the information. I'm not spreading my legs open to anyone but Juan Carlos. The water runs and I begin to clean off the blood. Make up sure is not going to make these bruises got away. In the bag, there's a pair of jeans, a tight ass dress, high heels, a corset, and some thongs. Nope, he can forget it. I'm nobody's whore. My family should love me more than this. He's trusting Calavares too much. What makes him think they won't kill me as soon as I set foot through the door unless that's what he wants. Turning me over would be my ultimate punishment, but he can't be that cruel.

I change and use the dress like a shirt over my jeans. I chuck the heels out the small window. If only I didn't have a JLO ass, I could probably slip out of it. I search for my pre-pay from Juan Carlos but I can't find it. It must be back in the living room. What is he doing to Shelby? She's always been his favorite. After Esai was killed, she took on his role. Tito starts banging on the door threatening to knock it down if I don't get my ass out.

I come out and see Shelby being shuffled out. I get loose and just hug her. I tell her I love her. I whisper that I'll come back for her and shove a picture of Happy and her in her pocket. As I shove it in, I feel the cell phone. She's one smart cookie. Juan Carlos has the number and I'll be able to locate her when I come back with the boys. Tio comes out and starts yelling at Gordo. Shelby gets pushed up the stairs to get cleaned up. Tio signals me back into the living room.

I walk in and Tito shoves me down to the couch and shuts the door. Tio Marcus sits next to me and looks almost lovingly in in my eyes.

"We're going to the Calavares tomorrow. I'm going to introduce you to the officers. You will play nice. You will be do right by this family. You will convince their President you are interested in him. You will apologize for taking that wrench to his face. Entiendes, nina? " He grips my are arm and asks me again if I understand him. He saw the shock in my face. Of all people, he wants me to shack up with the Calavares that jumped us. That asshole's gonna make an example out of me to his club. Doesn't Tio realize this?

"I take your silence as acceptance. I told your sister already this rebellion ends now. You will not climb into bed with that punk ass bitch again!" I shake my head reluctantly. "I've made my negotiations; you will do as you're told. If by some act of God, you run out on your family, realize that you will be our enemy. The new charter will kill you. " His voice is calm but assertive.

"I love him, Tio. I cannot control that. You have Tia Amelia. Why can't you let me and Shelby have the same choice. Tia Amelia 's brother is a Devil's Tribe member. His charter got patched over by the Sons a few years back. She got to be with you regardless." Rage gets the better of him and I'm thrown into the wall again. He starts choking me. Tito walks in and he drops his grip. He grabs me by the arm and throws me into Tito. He tells him to put me in the car. I stagger out holding my neck gasping for air.

I get taken down to the basement. Tio Marcos tells me it's for my own protection and ties me to a dirty old cot. I spend the rest of the afternoon thinking how we're going to get out alive.

Next day ….2 p.m.

Tito's come down a few times since yesterday to let me use the bathroom and try to give me food. I drink the water but I cannot stand to eat anything now. I eventually down a sandwich because I realize I will need my strength to get out. I think I know what I will do. Knowing Tio Marcos he will flip when he finds out I'm gone. Shelby will know I got out. It will only take some time to come back and get her out.

3 hours later

As I walk out of the house, I pull Tito's side knife from his belt and stab him in the shin. I jump in the car and speed out. I can hear the motors of the bikes roar behind me. I drive into the park and ditch the car. I grab a rock and smash the window of a Corvette in. I jack the car and get out of Oakland. I pray Shelby is safe. I will get the guys, rescue Shelby, and we'll have to spill the beans on who we are. Everything will be alright.

After a while I see the sign for Charming and I begin to breathe easy.

POV: Shelby

Gordo warns me if I try anything Tio Marcos will shoot Marta to get his message across. Poor fat kid, he has a soft spot. I can tell he feels bad about this. He has to follow orders though. I hear Marta scream and a bang. It reassures me Tio Marcos isn't done with her and he's not going to let this slide. It feels useless to escape from the Calavares only to be taken to them on a silver platter. She saved my life at that gas station. She could have hid but instead she risked herself and came out swinging. She killed. This was new to her. I know it's getting to her. I hope she makes it out. I beg La Virgen we out of this alive and that the boys understand. Their Club won't be ok with this but if they have enough pull, they won't object.

I'm kept like a prisoner in my niece's room. I crash on the floor. Gordo brings me food and water. He takes me to the bathroom but leave the door open. He has the decency to turn his head as I go. Something I know Tito won't do with Marta. I stare at the picture of me and Happy. His name makes sense to me only because that's how I feel thinking about him. I wish Tio Marcos understood but it's obvious we have fallen from his pedestal. I heard voices downstairs. Tio Chino and Rafa are here. They are ecstatic about Rafa's promotion.

The more I think about it the more I believe Rafa is behind this. Tio Chino knew what happened and we were laying low. But I didn't tell him where. I try to think back how we got jumped. I heard a motorcycle in Bakersfield but no one came for us. I ditched the car there. There would be no other connection unless they got to Happy's mom. I hope not. Happy won't forgive that. I can only think that a neighbor signaled us out as riding out with the Sons. It's was the middle of the night so I didn't imagine that. Tio Chino didn't press me on our location. That was weird. Why didn't I see it before? He was supposed to come with us on the run. He backed out last minute. This was a set up!

I call Happy but his phone just rings. No one picks up. I can't leave a message. I'm too pre-occupied to notice Tio Marcus walk in. He snatches the phone and clocks me.

"Unbelievable!" He throws the phone on the ground and stomps it. He goes at me and stops short when he hears Tito yell and a car peel off. He yells to Gordo and a Prospect to tie me down. Tio Marcos pulls out his gun and runs off.


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayed

Chapter 13: Betrayed

POV: Juice

We got back from Oregon and I decided I needed to get things ready for when Marta came back. The house needed to be more presentable. Food needed to be in frig. I hadn't heard from her since she got back to Oakland. It worried me but it just might be she was having a rough time with her family. She seemed too worried about telling them about me. I'm getting really curious. Maybe I should have let her finish when she tried to tell me? But how bad could it be? She was obviously a good girl. After all, how many girls are still virgins at 23? It didn't matter when I first saw her whether she was one or not. The fact that she picked me though, made it all even sweeter. I hadn't had a girl in a long time. That ended in disaster. She couldn't handle the Club business. Marta didn't freak about the Niners or me getting shot. She has what it took to be an Old Lady, I'm sure. Maybe I'm moving too quickly? Nah, fuck it! It was definitely meant to be.

I was cleaning up a storm when Chibs called and told me that I needed to be back at the Club immediately. This is screwing with my timing but Chibs sounded real serious so I didn't argue.

POV: Happy

Sheriff Roosevelt's wife looked a little nervous when I walked into the flower shop. I couldn't decide what would look nice. This is chick shit. I finally asked her to put together a bouquet. I couldn't even look her in the eye; this shit is embarrassing but I wanted surprise Shelby tonight. She acts hardcore but I see her soft side the more I spend time with her. Tonight after two days of not being with her, I was going to probably break my bed. The Sheriff's wife smiled at me and wished me luck. I left the money on the counter and took the flowers. I could hear her call out about my change but anymore time in there and I would have had to shoot myself. This wasn't me. This cutsie boyfriend shit is not me. I had to fight the compulsion to shoot myself for being such a pansy but she stirred up in me something that no bitch ever had. I could see now why my mom was so insistent on me protecting her. I wonder if she knew this would happen. I couldn't call her though. She would probably resurrect her dream of being a grandmother and even though I knew I needed Shelby by my side I wasn't sure about kids especially after what happened to Abel.

While I was tying the flowers to the back end of the bike and enduring glares from the town's people, the cell rang. I fiddled with it a few times. Holding these flowers had made me too freaked out. By the time I picked it up, the line was dead. It rang again as I mounted my bike. Opie was on the other line telling me Jax needed me back at the Club now. Shit! First one of these jerks who said one thing about these flowers was getting clocked.

POV: Juice

I pulled up to the garage a little after Happy. I smiled at him when I noticed the flowers and he glowered at me.

"Don't go there, brother." I didn't say one more word and wiped the smile off my face. I needed to be whole tonight to be with my girl. No one was going to keep me from the full experience. We walked into the club. The mood was solemn.

"You dumb ass shitheads. You have no idea what you've done." Tig snickered at us and made his way to the chapel. Chibs stopped him in his tracks and signaled him back to the bar. Tig was pissed. Whatever Jax had to say to us, he wanted to be in on it. We both sat down. Jax sat at the front of the table. Opie and Chibs filed in. Jax looked perplexed and held two manila folders in his hand. He looked back and forth from us. Jax looked disappointed. I couldn't figure it out. Our deal in Oregon had gone off without a hitch. A sickening feeling began to hit the bottom of my stomach. My head began to throb and all I could think about was the rat trap Lincoln and Roosevelt set me up for. Did they know? I trashed the file but not my father's picture. That picture was underneath my floorboards. They can't know!

"Chanel came by with some intel you boys requested. She was very concerned and she showed me the files. " He darted each file out to us, one to Hap and the other to me. "You wanna explain to me what kind of Romeo and Juliet Westside Story shit your dicks got us into?" Jax yelled.

Happy opened his file first his face went from surprise to flat out rage as he flipped through it. This was about the girls. What did Chanel find out? I didn't want to open it but Jax signaled me to. What I saw was fucking unbelievable. This was their big secret. There was a birth certificate. Her last name is Alvarez. Her parents names weren't anything to me. What followed was. Mug shot for hitting a cop. A list of Mayan associations flowed down the page. Each association linked. I stared at the one highlighted- Marcos Alvarez- uncle. What the fuck was this? She can't be a Mayan. My heart was just about to pop out. I could feel my head throbbing harder and my eyes burned with tears. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked at Happy and he looked like a mad man.

"You didn't know? Happy? Juicy boy?" Chibs asked calmly and tried to look at me in the eye but I tried to avoid everyone's gaze. I wiped my face with my sleeve and uttered a weak "no".

"Now I do." Happy's voice was dangerously low. He was holding back endless rage. This is why Tig was smirking. That fucking asshole knew! I'm a dead man! She knows about Miles! How could she lie? How could she give herself to me like that? This was another trap and I fell in just like with Roosevelt.

"Juice? Juice? Juice! Boy, you need to pull it together!" Chibs was standing over me now.

"What do they learn?" Jax asked still angry but more controlling.

"Nothing. She never asked about Club business. " Breathing was getting harder. I felt it slipping away just like if the chain was around my neck again. I pulled the collar of my shirt but I knew that wouldn't relieve this feeling.

"Hap, what does she know?"

"Not a damn thing! She's just another whore!" Happy threw himself off the chair and walked out the Club. He left the file behind. Jax told Ope to follow him. I was still paralyzed.

"Liar!" Chibs yelled out. Tigs stepped in the doorway laughing. I jumped over the table and knocked him down. I would take my anger out on him. Jax and Chibs had to yank me off. Tigs charged back. Jax hollered at the Prospects and Phil and Rat pulled him back. Chibs shoved me into to the bathroom. I tried to push threw him and he punched me in the face.

"Juice! Stop it, laddie!" He shoved me back unto the toilet seat. My legs finally gave out and I cried like a little bitch. Chibs hugged me. "There we go again, brother, hugging in the bathroom. The last time this happened that hell bent Sheriff was blackmailing you. Now it's the girl. And don't lie to me Juicy boy, you love her? Ever since she got here you were finally being Juice again. Boy, you listen to me. I don't want to find you swinging from a tree like fruit for the crows. You understand me?" I nodded my head reluctantly. I just let it out. When I finally could stand, he walked me out. He kept a grip on me and warned me he would not let me be alone one second. He didn't trust me. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to just ride out back to Oswald's, pull the chain off the fence, and fall like Judas. It wasn't going to happen this time, at least not tonight. She won't be back so it wouldn't matter. Chibs whistled to one of the croweaters and banged the bar counter. The shots began to pour one right after another. I could only hope that with every this pain would leave me and that I could bear to find solace in a croweater and forget her.

POV: Happy

Lying bitch! I was making a fool of myself and she was just using me! I ran out of the Club because I couldn't look at the brothers. I needed to kill something now! I called my mom quickly and made sure she was safe. I will not hesitate to kill her if anything happened to my family. My mom's voice re-assured me that she was safe. I took precautions and sent some Nomads in the area to keep guard. What if this was payback for their cousin? I couldn't imagine my family being in danger because of some bitch. The fucked up part was I still wanted her. I walked to the bike and could hear Opie yelling for me to wait. I wasn't going to.

I tore the flowers off the back of the bike. I threw them down, pulled out my gun, and shot them. Then I put my lighter to them. I let them burn like the hope I had to actually have a companion. What the fuck was I thinking? Someone like me can't have anything other than meaningless sex. She tried to break me. She made me her bitch. No, I wasn't going to let her think for one minute that she was right! She was just another bitch. I called Terrell, the Grim Bastards intelligence officer, and got a location on that bitch. Ope kept talking but I couldn't hear him anymore. The rage inside me was too great. I will kill this bitch! I climb on and rode out. I could hear Ope and another bike behind me. I didn't look back. I didn't want to think about her cockiness, her smooth skin against mine, or her voice in the throes of passion. Thinking about it made me angrier because it was all fake!


	14. Chapter 14: Mirrors

Chapter 14: Mirrors

POV: Marta

I sped into Teller Morrow drive way but the gate was closed. I honked the horn and got one of the hang arounds to let me in. Stopping short of the clubhouse entrance, I ran out leaving the keys in the ignition. I couldn't wait to get to him. I needed him, not just because I loved him but to save Shelby. I walked with so much confidence, fear, and longing. As I walked in the Club, Tig smiled and started clapping. He ordered a Prospect to get him some popcorn. Wierdo! He pointed to the right side of the club and I found him.

I felt like I was shot in the chest. He was practically fucking the skank who took me shopping. I ran up and pulled her by her hair off. He stared at me with hate in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Mayan whore?" There it was another shot. I shook my head and I could feel the tears coming out. He knew. He wasn't going to forgive. I tried to explain but he started walking away with the slut happily gripping his hand.

"Juan Carlos, stop! I tried to tell you before you wouldn't let me tell you. But I'm here for you. I left my family for you! Please just look at me!" I tugged on his free hand.

"Juice! My name is Juice. And I don't fucking care. You got what you wanted, right? Get the fuck out! As you can see I'm busy." He grabbed the red headed whore and kissed her. She turned to me and told me to fuck off. I pulled out Tito's gun I had gotten from the glove compartment and bashed it into her face."

"Let see how you breathe and suck his dick now, bitch!" I could hear Tig laughing and clapping. Juice looked at me angrily. He curled his hands into fists. I didn't know if he would deck me but if it meant he would hear me I would take it. He didn't. I started to beg and tried to touch him but he pulled away. Everyone was just watching now.

"Juice, Papi, I love you. You have no idea what I had to do to come back to you. Please, I had to leave Shelby behind. She's in danger. God damn it! Look at me! Look at my face! Does it look like I was working you. If I was why do I have new bruises? My uncle is furious! I didn't care about anything he said! I just want you! You said nothing would make you leave me!"

"Yeah, nothing short of death. You just killed me! Get out!" He reached down and was helping the bitch up." It was like I wasn't there. I was frozen. He turned around, faced me, and pushed me into Tig. "Here you go, Tig! You like Latin bitches so much." Tig tried to grab my breast and I kicked him in the groin and punched him.

"You fucking bastard!" I ran out crying. I stopped at the car when I heard him calling out for me to wait. He ran up, placed his hand gently on my face, and lowered it to my neck. He yanked off his mom's chain.

"I trusted you and you killed me! Did you tell Alvarez? Did you? Answer me!" His hands were around my throat and he kept pushing me into the car. "You fucking killed me! You fucking killed me! " Chibs pried him off. I bent over coughing and holding my neck. He almost killed me. Chibs told me to get out and gripped the car handle nervously. I drove off. My hands were trembling. I had lost him and now possibly Shelby. I could hear Juice creaming as I took off. I looked out the rear view mirror and saw him struggling with Chibs and the hang around that opened the gate for me. I couldn't stand the image so I punched out the mirror. The pain in my hand did not subdue the pain in my heart. I had no home. My only chance to save Shelby was gone. I would have no family. Happy hadn't been there but if sweet boyish Juan Carlos had almost killed me. I could only fear what Happy would do to her.

POV: Juice

How could she stand there and tell me she loved me? I wanted her to feel what I felt when I put my hands around her neck. I wanted her to feel her life leaving her just like mine was. It was only a matter of time before Alvarez would use her knowledge of Miles. The Club will find out. I will lose my family. I may even lose my life. If I live, Tig will be ecstatic at burning my patch off my arm. He never liked me. He would relish it.

I could hear Tig laughing in the doorway again. Chibs knocked me down and climbed on me. He held my neck tight and I stopped fighting. I wanted it all to go away.

"Juicy boy, relax. She took a good licking before she even got here. If she was using you, she would have never come back. Think, boy! Don't be stupid. She didn't fight you when you choked her. You need to calm down and bring her back." He loosened his grip. I got up and shaking my head. I walked back to the Clubhouse and tore the whiskey out of Tig's hand. I locked myself in my dorm room. I cried again. I wanted her back but I couldn't . I was too scared I'd kill her and then this would be just like Romeo and Juliet. Chibs kicked the door in and sat on the love seat. He yelled something about not letting me be alone. Eventually, I drank enough to fall asleep on the bed.

POV: Happy

Ope and Bobby kept trying to ride alongside me. The morons even tried cutting me off. I kicked my leg out to Ope trying to make him loose his balance. No one was going to in my way. She was going to pay for this betrayal. I reached Alvarez' house and pulled out my gun. I walked up to the guard outside and knocked him unconscious. I heard the guys coming behind me beckoning to wait on them. I couldn't hesitate because I was starting to have second thoughts. I walked in the house and pointed the gun at the Prospect.

"Where is she? Don't pretend you don't know cause I will kill you. He pointed to upstairs and I shot him in the stomach. Ope came up and tried to pull me off the stair case but I just slammed him into the wall. "I don't care. Get the fuck out and save your own skin." I yelled at her name and she answered back. The door was locked so I shot off the door knob.

She ran to me. I breathed her in and I saw the picture of Alvarez on the wall -his family, his wife, baby, the girls, and Esai, his son. The rage came back and I pushed her away.

"Lying bitch! "

"Happy, wait! I can explain. Baby, please." I held my hands up and tried to plead with him. He had a similar look on him when the Niners shot at us, but this was deeper, more intense, deadlier.

"What did I tell you, bitch? You endangered my family and my Club! Don't you fucking shake your head at me!" He pointed his gun at me. I backed into the wall. "You thought you were going to make an ass out of me. Was that it? You whored yourself for information, to get in? You fucking rat?" He ripped the rosary off his neck and pushed the gun between my legs while his free hand gripped my throat.

"Hap! We gotta get the fuck out! Bastards called the Mayans are on the move! Let's go!" Bobby yelled as he peered through the door. He looked sympathetic towards me. But this was the price I was going to pay, I wouldn't exist in either worlds. As far as my uncle was considered I was tainted goods and now Happy was going to kill me.

"The next time I see you bitch, you'll be facing the barrel of my gun!" He walked out reluctantly as Bobby pulled on his sleeve. I fell to the floor and cried. I hadn't cried like this since my mom died. The rage inside me started to take over. I started to slam everything in the room to pieces as the motors of the bikes died down and new ones emerged minutes later. I saw myself in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself. I was broken beyond repair. Everyone was against us. I smashed the mirror to erase the woman that was staring back at me. She was a pathetic weakling. I promised myself she would never come back. I heard Tio Marcos yelling about the Prospect being shot and he came up. He looked disgusted at the shamble of a woman that was before him.

"What did I tell you? You're lucky he didn't kill you the way he killed Esai!" The earth beneath me moved and I fell to the floor. I couldn't take this. "It was him! He's killing this family!" Uncle Chino and Rafa came in. Rafa murmured "stupid bitch" at me and I pulled a broken glass off the floor and slashed him. Tio Marcos knocked me down to the floor. Rafa got up and leaned over me as Uncle Chino held me down.

"I'm glad he finally sees you for what you are. You're going to wish you never survived the attack at the gas station. I'm on top now, prima." As he got up he spit and me and kicked me in the stomach.

Tito came in the room and pulled me up. He bound my hands and put me in the van. I was defeated. Now I know for sure they were in on it. I will kill them if it's the last thing I do. It had to be them who sent the pictures to Tio Marcos. I didn't know where I was going. Gordo climbed in the back of the van. He shook his head and hugged me. He whispered, "I'm sorry, nena." I'd grown up with Gordo. I was dead and he was saying goodbye.

"They set me up, Gordo. " He wiped the blood off my face with a bandana.

"Can you prove it?"

"No, but I'll die trying." He shoved a 9 millimeter in my boot and gave me a blessing then left the van. Thank La Virgen for him. He saw through the lies but Gordo wasn't much of a killer or a leader. At the end of the day, he would save his own ass just like every other man. It was time to think.

POV: Happy

I couldn't do it. I wanted to kill her but I couldn't. She had broken me. I could anyone. She looked straight in my eyes. I fucking love the lying bitch. It would take time for me to pull the trigger. I was risking my brother for her. I couldn't let Bobby or Ope pay for my own personal vengeance. I'll come back for her one day. Shooting the Prospect brought me some release but not enough. We rode out in time with the Bastards watching our backs.

I finally got to Charming and I notices the rosary was entangled on my wallet chain. I wanted to toss it but I couldn't I stood over the garbage can for a while debating. I finally wrapped it around wrist and tied it. This would remind me never to let anyone else in. I will get the broken rosary tattooed to my wrist as a permanent reminder. If she was stupid enough, she would find me and I will be ready to take her out.

I overheard Jax fill in Ope about what happened while I was gone. That other bitch had balls coming here. I wanted to check on Juice but I couldn't look at him now. He would just remind me how I felt inside. Juice couldn't keep it in like me. I asked one of the croweaters instead. She told me he was snoring in his room and Chibs, his guard, was just the same. I helped the Prospect inside fortify the Club in case the Mayans came for pay back.

POV: Marta

I pulled over the side of the rode by the diner where we had our first date in. I ran out and threw up on the ground. I stood there leaning over my own vomit as the tears continued to pour. I took out the picture of Juice and me. I held it close to my chest. I walked back to the car and took a swig of water to wash out my mouth. It made things worse and I was back throwing up. The picture was still in my hand. I dropped it as the black hood and wire went over my head. It tightened and I saw my life flash before me before I lost the struggle to break free.


	15. Chapter 15: Dead Silence Vote

Chapter 15: Dead Silence Vote

POV: Juice

I was woken up by Jax. The clock was showing a little after 2 a.m. The bottle of whiskey was almost empty. Chibs was snoring in the love seat. If it wasn't the Prez, I would have told him to fuck off. Chibs awoke up giving me an accusatory look as I walked out after Jax. The buzz was still on me. My legs felt uneasy on the hardwood floor. Begrudgingly Chibs stomped out cursing under his breath. I was surprised and agitated to see the visitor in the Club's common room. Sitting half -heartedly on the edge of the pool table was a demon, the ever pressing reality check that threatened my stability further.

"Mr. Ortiz. We need to talk." Roosevelt's solemn look gave me no comfort. Chibs got in his face and demanded to know what he was doing harassing me at this ungodly hour. Roosevelt completely ignored him and treaded past by him. He had a plastic bag in his hand. My vision was still blurry and I couldn't make out the contents.

"You came to personally give me a piss test?" I mocked trying to keep my cool and nervousness to a minimum. The alcohol wasn't helping one bit.

"In private, Mr. Ortiz. Don't make this difficult." He walked towards the exit. Obligated, dragging my feet I exited. Chibs protested and followed me. Decided, he remained by the entrance door as we met in the middle of the path between the Club and the bikes. Security lights illuminated the area and hurt my barely opened eyes.

"What now, more black mail?"

"No. This is police business." He crossed his arms over his chest and sucked his teeth.

"Yeah, I remember how that went last time. Go to hell." I turned and he caught my arm. The plastic baggie now dangled in my face. It was a photo. It must have been taken before I left to Oregon because she was in it. Her arms around my neck, her sweet lips meeting mine, on her toes, and my arms around her waist, one hand slightly resting on her ass, and a ridiculous smirk on my face as we kissed. I fucking missed her.

"Where did you get this?"

"I see now I have your attention, Mr. Ortiz." Roosevelt had an over confident smirk on his face for a minute and then he became serious. "We got the call an hour ago over at the diner. The waitress, Jessica, called it in. The girl in the photo, I assume you know, pulled in her car onto the sidewalk erratically. Witnesses said she appeared to be sick, throwing up. A few minutes later a van pulled up. A man pulled a black hood over her and dragged her in. This photo along with her vomit is all we found. Your turn, Mr. Ortiz who is she?" I felt sucker punched. I was pissed at her but that didn't mean I wanted her to get hurt. I thought back a minute and felt sick myself. I hurt her bad earlier. I didn't listen. It sunk in that if I had gone after her she'd be ok. Everything was spinning. It wasn't the alcohol or the weed from earlier. It was her; the possibility that I had truly lost her.

"Mr. Ortiz, answer me! Jessica told me she was in there a few days back with you. You seem pretty cozy too. I need her name if I'm going to find her. This doesn't happen in Charming. She's obviously not from here. All the patrons and staff don't remember her except for the day she came in with you." He looked at me suspiciously. I couldn't tell him. I needed to get her back but it would have to be on my own.

"Just a hang around passing through." Lying seemed like the best thing to do. Roosevelt would just interfere. This would be handled with the upmost brutality if she was harmed. I had to convince the Sons this would be good for us to get her back. Chibs was tired of waiting and he sauntered over. He snatched the photo out of Roosevelt's hand which only piqued his interest more.

"I think you're lying, Mr. Ortiz. Maybe your friend here would like to tell me who she is?" He eyed Chibs.

"There's a lot a pussy that comes through these doors. How the bloody hell am I supposed to remember all their names?" Chibs glanced and saw the lightening going through me. My adrenaline was pumping and I had to get him out of here quick. I wanted to jump on my bike and go even though I had no idea where. My first stop had to be Alvarez. This must be him.

"This girl was kidnapped. Bag over her head and dragged into a van. If you're lying to me I'll arrest you both for obstruction of justice."

"Fuck off pig!" Chinbs placed his arm around me. "Come one laddie I've got to take a piss." He leaned on me and we walked off. Rooselvelt yelled idle threats about cooperation.

"I need to find her!" I called Jessica myself. Luckily she was still at the diner. She gave me the information I needed about the scumbags who took her. I popped open the laptop and searched the San Joaquin Sheriff's department data base. I found the trace on the van. It was stolen in Oakland but it was a rental with GPS tracker. So I hacked the dealership and programed the track to the pre-pay. Chibs filled in Jax. I was about to head out the door when Ope grabbed me and pushed me into the Chapel. I protested.

"Jax, I need to need to go now. It's not about the Club brother."

"Anything that happens to you is about this Club. Sit your ass down, we have a vote. Where the hell is Happy?" Tig walked in and Happy followed. The doors shut and I struggled with the urge to run out screaming. This was a waste. The more time we spent here, the bigger chance she had of dying.

Jax put it out on the table. Mayans were trying to be underhanded and patch over the Calavares. Going after the girls was on the table. I made it clear this was on me but Jax made it clearer than that. Tig was in an uproar.

"Clay is still hospitalized and no immediate retaliation has passed. Some Mexican bitch, a Mayan patched member's niece goes missing and you want to vote immediate action. NO!" He got up and Chibs forcedly sat him down.

"This needs to be unanimous. Mayans can't patch over Calavares. We don't need the Mayans sliding by as we deal with this Niner shit. Tig, we need this. And so fucking what if Juice's old lady gets rescued along the way. " Tig shook his head and aimed his next insult on me. I was losing patience. Vote or no vote I was going to track the van and get my baby back. "Come on, Tiggy, I let you out for this excursion." Jax smiled playfully. Tig realized he had no choice and the vote began. It stopped suddenly at Happy. His silence was frightening. If he didn't vote with me, I would have no backing for my next move. I looked him straight in the eye and stared him down.

"I need this brother. I know you do too." My heart was trapped in my throat as Happy finally voted. It didn't even sound human. His voice was a mutation becoming darker at the howls and laughter of Tig. The gavel slammed and that was that.


	16. Chapter 16: Reactions, Extractions, and

Chapter 16: Reactions, Extractions, and Infractions

POV: Happy

Fucking Juice looked like a hurt puppy. I know how he feels but the bitch deserves it. He actually expects me to jump at the chance to be a knight in shining armor. No. I am the Reaper. Everyone at the table is looking at me. Tig wants me to say no, which is my gut feeling. Chibs, Jax, Ope, Bobby, and Juice are begging for the yeah. I just stare forward because the words won't come out of my mouth. I can't decide. I'm fine with stopping the patch over but the girls are another component. I'm either in or out. I can't go all half assed. If I kill her, her sister won't let it go and that will kill Juice. He's been screwed up since he took out Miles and Kozy literally exploded at the Cartel's call of duty shit in front of him. Fuck! Jax looks impatient. I can't. I just can't.

POV: Shelby

The van is on the move. Tito sits across from me, gun promptly pointed at my chest. Tio Chino is driving along with that punk bitch cousin of mine. If I make it out, I'm gonna break every bone in his body before I pump his skull full of lead. At least Tia Rosario is in the grave. She won't have to bury them. They set us up. If it was up to them, the Calavares would have raped, beaten, and killed us. He always did say I acted more like a man than a woman. Happy said it too the first night we met. I miss him so much but he won't take me back. I hope Marta made it. I hope Juice forgave her. If I can't be with Happy, I hope she can at least be free.

Taking Esai's place after he was gone, that must have been the boiling point. Tio Marcos has to be lying about Happy. He couldn't have killed Esai. He's a hard man. But I can't put that image in my head. Esai whether he fucked up or not should not have gone out that way. I still don't get why Tio Marcos didn't kill the bastard that got Esai. If he knew and Happy did it, I would have never met him. He'd be dead. I know it.

I press my legs together to feel the gun in my knee high boot. Tito hobbled into the van. It's an advantage. Rafa, that lying bitch, I should have slashed his throat. I want him to look into my eyes when I kill him. I want him to know it was me. The cell rings and I hear Rafa tell Uncle Chino, "two down, we have the older one, be there in a few." My heart sank. Marta never made it to Charming. They laughed. I hold back the tears but I feel my hope slipping away.

It feels like forever before we stop. Tito's cell vibrates. He picks it up and listens intently. He nods as if the person calling him was in the van with us. He answers finally in Spanish that he understands and hangs up. Rafa yells back wanting to know who it is. Tito says it's Tio Marcus telling us the route is compromised and to take me to the first meeting site. They both curse. Tio Chino swerves the van causing me to fall sideways into the floor. Tito grabs my legs as the flail for balance and pulls a cord loosely over them. Then Tito does something that I thought I would see when hell freezes over. He winks at me. What the fuck is going on? He climbs on me and tugs at the binding on my hands with his blade. Rafa looks back at the scene and hollers. He begins to get out of his seat when Tito orders him back.

"I got this, Ese. Puta tried to head for the door. I knocked her head in. She won't be moving anymore." He pushes me into the side paneling but I don't hit the van. Instead his boot slams into it for effect. My hair's in my face so I close my eyes. Fucking Gordo! He did it! He's gonna get me out of this one. It's got to be legit otherwise, Tito wouldn't lend himself. Maybe they found proof. Maybe a Calavares is on his knees facing the bullet. I don't know how but I have renewed faith.

POV: Happy

I was beginning to feel sick. Silence has never bothered me but it sure was bothering the Brothers. I closed my eyes and let it out.

"Yay!" Juice jumped out of his chair and threw himself across the table. He fucking hugged me. I swiftly pulled him off the table and let him fall. I kicked him for good measure. He winced. "I love you Brother, but this for the Club not them. If either of them get in my way.."

"They won't! Thank you!" Juice tried to hug me so I pointed my gun at him.

"Try it again Romeo, just try it." I walked out grabbed a bottle of JD off some crow eater and downed it. I needed some liquid courage. The boys started gearing up. Jax confirmed the Bastards would be there to keep the Mayans from backing out of the heroine deal we had made while back. Juice's ADD was more apparent than usual. He wouldn't shut the fuck up and was all over the place. I stared down at the rosary. She knew I was a Son yet she trusted me with this or was that fake too? I was surprised when she didn't try to kill me at Alvarez' house. She tried to beg for forgiveness not her life. The pain in her eyes looked real. I don't know what's real now. The woman I met almost 5 days ago wasn't the one it that nursery. This one was broken. I took another swig to try to forget. I was still angry. Could I kill her? Would I keep my promise?

POV: Juice

He was going to give me that vote if I had to go all Happy on him. Whether he admitted it or not, he loved that girl. She was only one who has ever stood up to him and not been afraid. They were prefect- quick tempered, violent, undoubtedly loyal, stubborn, and arrogant. Other than his mom and aunt, it was the first time he ever referred to a female as a woman and not a bitch. She got in, past the armor of tattoos. She actually made him Happy. There was something pure about the way they looked at each other. It reminded me of my girl. I needed her back and soon. I was going ape shit waiting for the guys to get ready to ride. The van she was in was still moving but it would be a while to get that close to Oakland.

It was music to my ears when we rolled out. I passed Roosevelt on the way. He eyed my suspiciously and tried to pull me over. I ignored him. No more delays.

POV: Happy

We pulled in and noticed the a few Calavares and Mayans already gathered. A black van was behind them. Jax approached Alvarez and they pulled their guns. So we pulled ours. The cavalry came and freaked out the Mexicans. Jax and Ope began negotiations. The Calavares were livid. His VP was losing patience every second. He jumped in and questioned everything Jax would say. Once again we had the scoop on them. The Bastards intercepted their first run earlier. Terrell dropped the bag at Alvarez feet. Deja Vou all over again. Alvarez flipped. He grabbed a Calavares and decked him. Jax rubbed it in and reminded him the runs in the last few years went well protected to Stockton thanks to our cooperation.

Alvarez was embarrassed. He grabbed one of his on and went off. His VP was quick to defend him and made the mistake of point his gun at Alvarez. This became an obvious family feud. After a while Alvarez had the Calavares put in the van. Jax and him shook hands. His VP threatened Alvarez. Dissension in the ranks, fucking perfect. Alvarez told the Sons and Bastards to leave so he could take care of family business. His VP and another Mayan aimed their glocks at Alvarez and his men. Juice could wait no longer.

"I need to see her."

"Why? If I remember correctly it wasn't that long ago I had to give you your cut back cause you couldn't hold your own, Ese. What makes you think I'd trust you with her."

"I love her. It's that simple."

"She runs away to you. You kick her to the side and now you love her." Alvarez laughs.

"It was a mistake. It won't happen again." Juice was earnest. He kept his ground. The kid had tears in his eyes. Fucking Pathetic!

Alvarez thought about it then he whistled to his SAA to get her. Juice was smiling like an idiot. His face hardened when Alvarez turned. Alvarez chuckled to himself. His VP and companion sneered at Juice. The younger one blurted it out.

"She's fucking dead. Calavares Prez took her an hour ago. She's his now and when their done, she'll be dead. You won't even recognize her. Juice harpooned him knocking the gun out of his hand. The guns all turned to the VP.

Alvarez walked up to his VP disarmed him and punched him in the face. "What's he talking about carbon?" His SAA hadn't moved. He told Alvarez she wasn't in the van when he got it. A fat Mayan on a bike pulled up. He huffed it to Alvarez pulling out a phone and a bag.

"It was them. The girls weren't skimming off the top. I got that from their house. The phone is Rafa's. He sent you the pictures." The rage in Alvarez let out a scream. He grabbed the Mayan from Juice, put a gun in his mouth, and demanded to know where Marta was. He wouldn't talk so his SAA shot him in the foot. He yelped. No answer. He shot the other foot. His VP pleaded in vain. He talked. Juice was off. I turned to go but Alvarez beckoned me forth and Jax gave the ok.

The fat Mayan went to the van dragging the VP. The SAA stood over the wounded Mayan. Alvarez looked me up and down.

"You're not going to make the same request? Hmmm. We both know who you are and what you do. If it wasn't for the deal I made with Clay my son would be alive. You should be dead. She should be dead too. You love her too? Or did you let her live so you can come back later and kill her?"

I couldn't answer him. I wasn't about to admit it. When I saw the fat one in the background pull her out, I let out a gasp. It was a sudden reaction. I could see the streaks on her face from the tears, blood stains on her clothes and face, and a glimmer of defiance in her eyes.

Alvarez turned to her and released her hands from the cord. He hugged her and told her he was sorry he doubted her. She held him like a child does when they see their father. He whispered in her ear and then turned to me.

"What do you say, Ese?" She caught a glimpse of the Mayan on the floor and jump on him. She slammed his head into the ground. Alvarez chuckled. "That's my girl."

"Where is she? Tell me pendejo!" She pulled the gun out of her boot. Even Alvarez look surprised that his prisoner was armed. Slick ass bitch! That woman is fucking resourceful.

"It's ok mija. Your future brother in law is on it. I hope it's not too late. Gordo's having your late Tio Chino call them now. "

"He's mine then." She pointed at the Mayan. Alvarez nodded.

"That's fair."

"Looks like I'm back on top, primo!" She kicked him in the stomach. The SAA got him up and dropped him in a car truck.

"Ese, I'm still waiting on that answer."

POV: Shelby

I was amazed when they dropped the Calavares at gun point in the van. I was going to live and my sister would be ok. When I heard my Tio yelling I just wanted to jump out and kick Rafa's ass. The shots that ran out followed by Rafa's agony was satisfying. I hugged Gordo when he got me out. I kissed him on the cheek . My heart rate accelerated more when I saw Happy standing there. I wanted to jump in his arms but that wasn't his style besides I did not know that he wanted me back. It wasn't like Happy was going to ask for my hand in marriage to my Tio. I doubted Tio would let me leave with him.

He apologized which was unlike him. I hugged him and felt my Tio again. He was like my dad. It was bittersweet. He whispered to me that when I see Marta to tell her he was sorry and he told me Esai wasn't Happy's fault. It didn't change the rage I felt when I saw Rafa on the ground bleeding. Payback would come slow and painfully to him. I almost forgot Happy was there as I started my rampage.

Tio Marcos' questions to Happy made me nervous. He promised me that the next time he saw me he would shoot me. When he finally spoke, I was confused.

"I know where we can take him." He pointed at Rafa. "I'll help you." He looked indifferent but it was something. He shook my uncle's hand. "I'll call you about your other niece once the Sons have her."

"No need. I sent my men to meet the Sons at the site. They'll inform me and bring me the fallen." He nodded at me approvingly. I got in the car and Happy led me to the place Rafa would pay for his infractions.


	17. Chapter 17: Collaborative Justice

Chapter 17: Collaborative Justice

POV: Shelby

I wish I knew what he was thinking. That weight is not gone from my shoulders. Marta will be rescued and it's collaboration between the Sons and Mayans; that's the first step in the right direction. Happy's going to let me speak with her when Juice gets her. What I don't get is him. Why is he helping me? Does he plan on killing me? He barely looked at me. It was as if I disgusted him. Too many thoughts rush through my head and I even feel guilty for not heading out with the guys to get Marta. Drowning them and the screams of Rafa from the trunk is a quick solution. The radio blasts at full volume. Skipping over the pop, rap, and ballads, is the alternative. Lukas Rossi belts out Headspin, and I get stuck in the last lines because it's what I want to ask Happy. "I'm not perfect. Did I ever mean something to you?"

POV: Happy

I can't even look at her. My rage is overwhelming. I want her but I don't. I need to kill something to get this out of my system. Enlisting myself in the ending of her cousin is just the ticket. The animal in me will exit my body. My savagery will be ever present. Her new image of me might keep her far away from this day forth. I need her to forget me. I need to forget her and remember who I am. The soulless creature my mom and aunt pray for at night is alive and impermeable. I truly am the Reaper in every sense of the word and essence of its spirit. A new happy face will be etched in my skin tonight along with the rosary. My permanent reminders tell a tale of my twisted self and past. They will not be removed or covered up in shame but displayed as the tokens of my success. When I walk down the street, I am aware of the looks I get; I am the boogey man who walks among them. Fear the Reaper. Fear me more.

POV: Shelby

Happy takes me down the Route 13 down to Interstate 80. He takes a normal speed to avoid suspicion. I start to recognize the area around as we get closer to Charming. I follow him down a beaten path. The sign on the side of the entrance says Oswald Properties. The bike stops short of the entrance of a down trodden warehouse. Close by behind it a pond or maybe even a lake made the backdrop. Exiting the vehicle, I grab Gordo's gun and shove it behind my pants. Happy dismounts and heads towards the door. He turns for second and signals me to stay. He appears of few seconds later and utters one word to me before heading to the car trunk, "Clear."

His disconnect causes the hair on my arms to stand. He grunts when he can't open the trunk. Before he can utter another grunt or one word response, I pop it open. Rafa is screaming one profanity after another mostly aimed at me. In his desperate anger he yells his ill willed plan to have us killed by the Calavares on the collection run so he could have proven my ascension in the ranks after Esai's death was a mistake. He was determined to bring his own father to the for front by eliminating Tio Marcos.

My fist balls up and delivers a right hook to the face to quiet down the bastard. My heel digs into his wounded foot and he yelps in pain. Happy is struggling with him because my attacks are filling Rafa with new adrenaline. He's lost a lot of blood already but not enough to weaken him completely. He is incapacitated by the bullet wounds in his feet. Happy remains wordless and drags the son of a bitch into the warehouse. He drops him on a table and binds him spread eagle to the corners. I watch mystified at his precision and calculated moves. It appears natural. I am more convinced that my Tio was right. Happy is the Sons' Tito. He looks up momentarily admiring his victim and utters "stay" to me before going through a side door.

With great stealth he enters the room unbeknownst to me and catches me poking one of the bullet wounds with a knife while Rafa whimpers. In his tattooed sleeved arms, he holds a worn leather bag. He motions with his head to a small table on my left. I bring it over and he places the bag on top. The bag rolls open to reveal a barrage of sharp instruments- medieval. A smile creeps on my face with delight at the idea of Rafa squirming under my anxious hands.

"Nice kit." I say gingerly.

"A gift from the Irish kings." I nod my head approvingly. It's a start.

"May I?" I ask pointing at a small curved knife. For a second, I thought he smiled.

"Yes." He quickly turned his back and walked away. He returned moments later with a hammer as I cut a "T" on Rafa's forehead. Traitor! He screamed, cursed, and taunted me. He dared me to kill him. He mocked me saying my hell bent lover would have to finish him. The anger rained on my like the sunlight outside. It took me in, covered, and filled me a comforting familiarity. I thought about his initial plan to have us raped. He is relentlessness and yelled how he was going to join in at the patch over. Sick bastard! I began to unbuckle his pants. Looking at his pathetic small dick, I plunged the knife in his balls. He screamed like a little bitch. I pulled out the knife and looked up to see Happy armed as well. He ran the knife along Rafa's arm and slit his arm at his patch. The sweat and tears muffled Rafa's voice as he shrieked in pain. Happy pulled his patch off like dead skin after a sun burn.

My hand twitched for more retribution. The knife found itself carving a "c" on his right cheek. The "c" was for coward. It was mechanical. My movements were control by blind anger. He hid behind his plan of mutiny until his machismo got the best of him. His zeal for power destroyed his family. Rafa had no kids and his legacy would end tonight as surely as Uncle Chino's. I felt bad for my uncle. My father was a faithful soldier to Tio Marcos. Tio Chino's envy led him and his treacherous son astray.

Happy tore open his shirt and craved "SOA" on his chest. His head tilted towards his contribution and I followed with my own carving- "MAYAN". Rafa passed out probably from the bleeding and pain. No worries because Happy awaken him by splashing rubbing alcohol on him and proceeded to bash his fingers in with his hammer. Rafa began to beg for death. I was satisfied. I pulled my gun out and pushed it against his skull. I was about to pull the trigger.

"I am not done!" growled Happy. He bashed all his fingers and moved on to his knee caps. The room began to smell of salt, blood, alcohol, piss, and shit. Happy worked vigorously on him. More than I could have at this time. I began to wonder if I was next. Why hadn't we heard back from the Sons? Happy was the only one with the pre-pay. I sat and I watched. He was emotionless. He showed no remorse to his actions. He even appeared to gaze upon his victim with a sense of pride. I'd be bullshitting if I'd say he didn't scare me.

"OK." Happy dropped the hammer as he released these words and I pointed my gun to his face so that I could look into his eyes. "Amor y familia. You don't know shit about that primo. " Bang. The blood splattered all over me. Happy nodded his head approvingly and gave me a tiny short lived smile. He proceeded to push the table out through a back entrance. Outside, he dropped a match on the body. black smoke filled the air. A breath of relief escaped my lips as the body lost its shape in the flames.

"Thank you, Happy. You didn't have to do this. I'm glad you're with me." Timidly, I stepped closer to him only to be met with a hand indicating for me to stop before getting any further. He passed me a fire extinguisher from the ground and I proceeded to kill the clear out the fire. I turned to see him enter the meadow with a shovel. Half hour passed before he would be back. The remains were not smoldering but still hot. He shoved the tattered table into a ditch he had dug. He handed me a second shovel and we both silently buried Rafa.

POV: Happy

I let her see the monster within me. I can sense fear and apprehension. She never looked away though. She didn't tell me to stop either. I know she savored her part. The fury in me became uncontrollable when that bastard said he would have loved to have joined a gang rape starring Shelby. No one was going to fucking touch her. It's a promise I made her and despite her fucking lies I would keep it. It would be the only honest thing between us. Sick, I know, but I started getting hard watching her working on him. Her rage almost matched mine. Did she carry a dark passenger in her soul too? We were both broken beyond repair. I could see her as my kryptonite. She's as lethal as I am. We're toxic together. The silence between us keeps her at bay. The more we talk the more I believe I'll lose my resolve. Distance is the only way.

I tell her to go to the bathroom and wash off the blood. I toss her a pair of overalls from the closet and set myself up with a pair. She rushes past the bathroom and head out back. I watch her peer at the water in the lake as she sits Indian style. My pre-pay rings and I hear Chibs on the other line sounding winded.

"She still with you, brother?"

"Yes."

"Keep her busy a little while longer then bring her to the Clubhouse."

"Did Juice get his Old Lady?"

"It's complicated. Juice doesn't want her to see her like this."

"Ok."

I hang up and head to the back. She's gone. Where the fuck did she go? As I approach I see the bloody clothes on the ground. She's still nowhere to be seen. Then panic ensues and I run towards the water where air bubbles are popping up. I drop my cut and pull off my boots and jump in. I pull her up and drag her as she fights me and demands to be put down. Crazy bitch!


	18. Chapter 18: Headspin

Chapter 18: Headspin

POV: Happy

"Happy! Put me down, asshole!" I slam her into the ground.

"You want to fucking kill yourself? Do it on somebody's else watch! " I pick her back up and shake her. She fucking knees me in the groin. I'm going to have to break her knee. I drop like a sack of potatoes. She stands over me in her underwear. The water dripping off her body and the sunlight on her skin exudes sex.

"What the fuck is your problem? I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was trying to wash today away! Besides what the fuck do you care if it's on your watch? I love you, asshole! Did I even mean anything to you? If Gordo hadn't found proof, I'd be dead and so would have Marta! You left me in that house to die! I know I lied about my family but I didn't lie who I was with you! Where does Juice have my sister? I'll get her and you'll never hear from me. Whether I die or not won't be your concern unless you want to do it yourself. If that's the case do it now, but look me in the eye when you do it!" Her eyes deceived her and her voice had no control. Tears strolled down and her body trembled. I got up feeling the need to slap her. Her defiance wasn't just in her eyes but her whole body.

My hands gripped her by the arms tight. My eyes pierced through hers into her soul. Her glare didn't soften and her resolve was determined even as she stood her underwear. I pushed her away. She smirked and marched past me back into the water. Fuck!

I turned and began up the path. Half way up my feet froze. A wall now stood in front of me. I looked back to see her emerge on the water's surface and dip back under.

POV: Shelby

I reluctantly re-surfaced from the water after that fight with Happy. He must think pretty low of me now to think I would kill myself like some weak ass bitch. He didn't even have the balls to answer me. Maybe he didn't have an answer because he didn't give a shit. Maybe Tig was right I am just not his type- a dumb, blonde bimbo. I jumped when I felt a hand on me. He was now standing across from me in the water. I didn't dare look down to see if the rest of him was as bare as his chest.

He placed his hand under my chin and I saw the rosary. He kept it. Why if he hates me so much?

"Don't ever fucking lie to me again, Shelby. You understand me, woman?" I didn't answer. I was too choked up. I just jumped on him and passionately kissed him. He kissed me back fiercely. It was all I needed to know he forgave me. I lost track of time as we made love. I was his. Tio Marcos had to have known this would happen. I knew I had his blessing. My head still spun but now full of Happy possibilities.


	19. Chapter 19: Enemy Lines

Chapter 19: Enemy Lines

POV: Marta

When I woke I realized I had been kept in the van for an undetermined time. Being blinded by the hood and the binding on my hands and feet restricted me from fully assessing my situation. I heard voices though and recognized Rey and Chulo. Other voices, I didn't recognize. I was so thirsty. The heat from the hood didn't help the dehydration and the sensation to keep throwing up. Dizziness began to set in as well. I tried to count the turns when the van swerved.

They took my bounded body out and dropped it harshly in a car trunk and took off. I could only imagine that by the heat I felt on my arms that the sun had been up for a while. I yelled to have the hood taken off and all it earned me was for a gag to be tied over the hood where my mouth was. The heat radiated from the trunk had me going in and out of consciousness.

When they finally arrived at their destination, I was dragged out of the car. I could feel the dirt beneath my feet. A sound of a train in the distance led me to believe this was one of the warehouses where the heroine runs came from just outside of Oakland. The area was desolate.

The bastards dropped me to the floor. The voice in the distance I was sure I heard before.

"Esta es la puta that killed Geromino?"

"Si Carnal." Shit! I had just been delivered to the Calavares. It sunk that this was retribution not a negotiation . My heart broke further knowing Tio Marcos sanctioned this. This would be the worst day of my life – it would be the last. I tried to get up and was met by a swift kick in the stomach followed by another to my lower back. This was my execution. I was picked up, slammed into walls, and kicked numerous times when I went down. A slew of curses and threats were slung at me in this attack. My hood was finally removed and I saw the main assailant. It was the bastard I had hit with the wrench at the gas station. He had his cut on – President. Fuck my life! He leaned over me and spit in my face. I cursed him out only to me met with his boot to my ribs. As I gasped for air, I turned to see Rey and Chulo there. Sons of bitches looked excited. Traitors!

"You're gonna die puta!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, Bitch, I think I will." No! I tried to block his hands with my arms before Rey grabbed them and held them behind my head. The fucking low life president pulled my jeans down.

"No! I'll fucking kill you! You hear me Ese. You will die!" I kicked and struggled to break free. He pulled my legs apart and began unbuckling his pants.

"!" I screamed. He pulled the dress over my hips and salivated over me. He leaned closer and tried to kiss me. I tore his bottom lip with my teeth. He cursed at me. He grabbed my head and bashed into the concrete. I felt control leaving my body. I told my body to kick, contort, and to break apart my hand binds so I could fight. It didn't work. I could feel the darkness coming over me. I could hear them laugh in a distance though I could smell them so close to me. I didn't want this to happen. I could recover from any beating but this would leave a scar only visible to me. I couldn't become a victim. The laughter got louder as he pull me towards him and the light left my eyes.

POV: Juice

The Bastards left us somewhere on 13 to deal with their own turf shit. We surrounded the warehouse, Sons and Mayans. Their road guards were disarmed quickly and tied down for later retribution. Ope wired their car and let the shit blow up. The explosion caused the glass in the warehouse to shatter. We could hear them scrambling inside. Gunfire erupted from the warehouse.

I know I couldn't risk her getting shot so first chance I got Tig, Chibs, and I got in. Four of them were barricaded by a nearby office. Two Mayans joined us after taking out two Calavares that came out guns blazing. We shot back and dove for cover behind some high stacked shelves. Tigs went down another aisle for a better look. He came back holding something white in his hands. When I saw it, I thought it was ridiculous that he was holding a pair of panties in his hands. How the fuck could he think of pussy now? Then again this was Tig.

"Juice, I'm sorry. I found them on the ground. There also a pair of boots and jeans like she had on the last time we saw her." He looked remorseful. I shook my head in disbelief. Not my girl, they couldn't have violated her like that. The anger bolted through me and like a conductor it sent me guns blazing running straight to them. Tig and Chibs hollered for me to take cover but right now I didn't care about being shot. I cared about knowing if we had come too late. If I had killed her too, just I did like Miles driven by and fear instead of brains. My back up took the shooters and disabled them in a storm of bullets. Behind a barrel I found her, bloodied, half naked, and barely breathing. I slumped down next to her and yelled. I pulled the dress down and cradled her in my arms. I did this. I caused this. My eyes burned with guilt.

"Juice? Juice? " Chibs stood over me with Rat. "Take her to St. Thomas and don't leave her side, Prospect." Rat bent down to grab her but I held her closer to me and refused to let go. Jax came up and took her off my arms.

"I'll call Tara. She'll be fine. She's strong." He carried out her with Rat toddling behind him. A fat Mayan came into view, he pulled a Calavares to the front. I saw his unbuckled pants and knew he was the bastard that had unleashed the savageness. His pants were soaked with blood and by the impaired walk I knew he had been shot. He pushed him towards me.

"Give her justice, Ese." I nodded. My fists and feet were machines. I laid in one punch and kick after another. He tried to run but the fat Mayan and Chibs would corner him and send him back to me. Bobby came forth and handed me a bat. I used him like my personal piñata. I aimed for home runs with every swing. Broken nose, ribs, knee caps, teeth, you name it, I broke it. When I was done, his face was so swollen and bloody that he was unrecognizable. I had never wanted to cause such physical pain on someone. I had thought once my hate of Roosevelt and Potter was conducive to this. That didn't compare. Chibs pulled me back and summoned me. Ope was done wiring up the place. I emptied my entire clip into him. I finally ripped the bloody officer patch off him so I could show her he was dead.

Some Calavares were left behind to die in the explosion. The Mayan traitors were for Alvarez, the fat one said. I still didn't feel better to what I had set in motion by not listening to Chibs. I felt angry that we waited to leave the clubhouse. Maybe a few minutes earlier and he would not have destroyed the purity that belonged to me. We mounted and headed towards St. Thomas. I don't know if she will ever forgive me.


	20. Chapter 20: Remorse

Chapter 20: Remorse

POV: Juice

St. Thomas was the last place I wanted to be. To look down on her battered body only reminded of everything I do turns to shit. She would never see me the same as she did. I would never feel right with her. What if if being together only reminded her of what had happened? I don't know how Clay did it? Not that it matters now. I heard Jax and Ope a while back talk about how Clay laid in on her leaving her just as bloody as my girl. She wasn't even mine anymore. If she hates me forever, it would be the least I deserved. The fat guy phoned Alvarez and he would be here soon. He asked me at the meet how could he trust me with her. He was right, he shouldn't. My pride and fear dominated my feelings for her. I failed to protect her.

When we got to the hospital, the boys made a line for the door. My motor still ran and my thoughts drowned the sounds around me. My body jerked when Chibs put his hand over mine and turned the key killing the sound of the motor. He ushered me through the entrance. The room began to fill with Sons and Mayans. Jax came over and told me she was in surgery for internal bleeding but that things looked good. Her pulse was weak but stable. The hours dragged on. Shelby rushed in and began demanding answers form the nurses and then me. A deep breath propelled me from the chair. The story was related. Shelby was stunned and then angry. She lunged at me and knocked me into the wall. Her fists laid into my chest. I didn't fight it. I deserved that and more. Alvarez watched in silence with a scowl his face. Happy pulled Shelby back and bear hugged her until she her sobs died down. She stormed out with Happy and Tig in tow. Alvarez stared at me and finally spoke.

"Gordo tells me you took care of that puto, Ese." I nodded silently.

"This is on me." Alvarez shook his head. I could see the anger in his eyes. He reluctantly held back tears. One escaped. He quickly wiped it and coughed. His new VP, the fat one, appropriately named Gordo stood with bloody patches crudely sewn in. Alvarez placed his hand on my shoulder and patted my back.

"Mi'jo, this is on me. I was trying to scare her. I wanted to dangle the fear in her. This was never supposed to go this far. I didn't see the treachery in my own family. Misguided, I let my own brother carry out a cruel vengeance on our nieces. " We were interrupted by Tara telling us that surgery was successful. She would be sedated to minimize the pain. Since only family could see her, Alvarez went in; Gordo left to get Shelby. She returned tear stained, angry, and smelling of cigarettes.

POV: Shelby

I walked in and saw one bandage after another covering her battered body. Her face was swollen and tubes were coming out of her arms. I cried again. Tio Marcus hugged me and approached her bed with caution. He pulled the chair close to the bed and sat down. Gently he caressed her hand. He told her he was sorry, and that this was never supposed to happen. He was choked up. My uncle wasn't a man who cried. A few got past his hard exterior. He shifted his chair so I could not see him. I let him be. He had a right to own what he was feeling. She deserved to know she was stilled loved and her family would help get through this. He watched her in silence for a while until a nurse came in and advised us she needed rest. When he got up, he leaned on my shoulder and looked away. As if he was fighting to regain his strength, he held on and then walked away. I took his place and held her bruised hand. I wanted to hug her but I didn't want to cause further damage.

While I was serving my vengeance and reuniting with my love, my little sister was being brutally tortured. The guilt consumed me. It was worse because I felt the urge to deliver my own justice on the monster and I couldn't. Juice did that. I would have castrated the son of a bitch and thrown him in the ocean to be torn apart by sharks. I had no outlet for release. I finally let go. Marching out, I noticed the Sons' and Mayan's Prospect seated outside the doors. In the waiting room, arrangements had been made for her protection. Happy would be my guard in my stay in Charming and my uncle would come into Charming under a seize fire to visit Marta.

I had initially let out my anger out on Juice. I didn't apologize; he was somewhat as responsible as my uncle. However, I gave the doctor the ok for him to see her and stay overnight. I had more aggression to let out and after talking to Gordo, I secured my participation in the funeral of Chino. He was no longer but another nameless coward and enemy to the family. I would join in his slow and excruciatingly painful demise. Tio Marcus was going to personally attend to him. My escort would take me back to Oakland. I would call Happy when we reached the border for my ride into Charming. It had been decided that too much of a Mayan presence would only alert the authorities. A black Sheriff approached the front desk and took a mental intake of the Montegues and Capulets harmoniously sitting in the room conversing. The closer he got, the more silent the room grew.

POV: Juice

"Ortiz! A got a call. A woman fitting your girlfriend's description was brought in. Is she awake? I need to take a statement." Roosevelt looked grimly at me.

"Car accident on 80. She's not awake. You can go now." I bumped him as I started to the room. He pulled my arm back and the room tensed up watching our exchange.

"Rape kits don't get administered for car accidents. Hospital's required to notify the Sheriff's when they have to do one. You're not helping her keeping your mouth shut." Son of a bitch! Why doesn't he just post it up on the billboard outside.

"Fuck off!" I got loose and go right through the door. As I walk away, I hear Alvarez getting into it with him and prohibiting him to have any contact with his niece. Luckily, I had the good sense to have a hoodie over my blood stained shirt. Jax had looked ridiculous in hospital scrubs and his cut but at least we were clear of have to strip evidence off our asses.

I walked in. My steps were small and emotionally painful. It was if I was walking on hot coals bare foot, I wanted to run across to her bed and cradle her in my arms again but the pain made me want to away. The full weight of my actions took hold of me as I reached the chair placed by her bed. The tears rolled down uncontrollably. I didn't fucking care who saw me like this. I leaned in and kissed her bandaged head. The chair caught my weight and I gripped her hand. I muttered my apologies through the sobs and pledged to keep her safe. I clumsily placed my mom's necklace around her neck.


	21. Chapter 21: Scars

Chapter 21: Scars

POV: Shelby

Over the next week, I came to Charming in the day time tired from the night's events with Tio Marcus. He was determined to let Chino and his cohorts suffer daily under his skill full hands. Tito and I assisted but it was clear Tio Marcus carried the heavy burden on his shoulders. He appeared drained every time he came back from the hospital. His grief would turn to rage on the way back and often he speed past us on the road back.

We came back today after a final bloody night. Tito made sure to bury the bodies, and Tio Marcus made sure it was crystal clear to the rest of the MC the price to be paid for betrayal. Harm would never fall on the heads of his family from this day forth. Tara called us early to let us know Marta would be released in the afternoon. After a quick shower, we headed out. Tio Marcus would take his low rider so Tia Amelia could join us. Marta was not coming back to Oakland for now. She would stay with Juice and I with Happy. He made sure I knew we could come home whenever but that he understood we had begun our new lives with the Sons. It pained him, and affected his pride. This was his atonement for his part in the awful events of the past week. His blessing was wonderful.

I often arrived at St. Thomas to find Juice nestled next to my sister. The guards would tell me he always came by the time she got her pain meds and would be knocked out. He left ceremoniously before she woke up every morning. This had taken a serious toll on him. I could see it in his face. He didn't joke, smiles were lost in the past, and he had not even maintained his stupid haircut.

Happy would take me back to Oakland in the late afternoon. We would go to his house first and be together. He didn't say much but he didn't need to. He was my sanctuary. In our bed, we shook the earth. I loved that he didn't turn to mush. He was strong for me and that kept me invigorated with the task I would assume at night.

My guilt had found solace in her smile and in the cries from the traitors. She told me she didn't blame me, Tio Marcus, or Juice. It was hard to swallow seeing her like that but she was right. Chino and Rafa had intended this in the beginning. The Sons had not only prevented our deaths but prolong the eventual confrontation. I felt guilty that it was her and not me. I knew many men in both MC's that would have loved to knock me off my pedestal. My confidence and sense of equality with the latter sex often intimated and pissed them off. My sense of entitlement was often met with jeers and idle threats disguised in good intended warnings. I was comforted knowing Happy wasn't insecure when it came to high self-worth.

POV: Marta

The first time I woke I was frightened because it started all coming back- the beating, the rape, Juice's abandonment. I was relieved the first day I woke up to find Shelby safe. She stood over me unharmed. She had a few bruises but nothing compared to me. She filled me in on what had happened in the aftermath. We laughed about how I had cried out for Juice at night and the nurse brought me OJ the next morning. Everything hurt. Tara told me besides the internal bleeding I had a dislocated shoulder, 2 cracked ribs, and several contusions. The swelling began going down after a few days and I looked like a creature from a horror movie.

No amount of pain killers were able to take away the longing I had for Juan Carlos. It was Tio Marcus who pointed out the crucifix around my neck. It was his mom's. My hope to see him was diminishing as the days passed. Members of both MC's came in paid their respects. I woke up this last night in the hospital to find him snoring next to me. Since I had heard about his nights keeping watch, I purposely declined the morphine so I could finally feel him near me. I knew things had changed drastically because of what they did to me at the warehouse. No matter how much I heard that he felt responsible, I couldn't blame him anymore than I could blame my Tio Marcus. Pain ridden, I turned on my side though I thought I could hear my ribs crackle, I kissed his forehead gently.

"Papi, te amo." I whispered in his ear. I thought I woke him when his weight shifted and pulled me closer. God damn it! I wanted to cry out with pain as he held on to my bandaged body. All that came out was a single silent tear as he mumbled "me too, baby." The snoring resumed again and I finally paged the nurse for a dose of morphine. When I woke up, he was gone.

The red headed hospital administrator came in a few times and offered to refer me to a counselor but I couldn't see myself pouring out my family business or reliving my worst moment with strangers. It was enough that the MC's knew. That Sheriff that screwed Juan Carlos pestered me every day. I refused to give him any statements. When Tio Marcus would catch him here, he would threaten him with a law suit though I know his intent was nothing legal at all. I was elated to see Happy and Shelby together. Maybe if Juan Carlos and I can get through this, I could find my way back to our first days together.

When they came for me, I had more escorts than the Pope. I was excited to be going home to Juan Carlos. He wasn't there to pick me up but Chibs assured me that he would be home soon and stayed with me long after everyone went home. I heard Juan Carlos come in shortly after midnight as well as a whispered argument between him and Chibs. He looked surprised to find me awake.

"You should be asleep. Did you take your meds?" He was careful to avoid eye contact and concentrated on the bottle of percaset on the nightstand.

"Papi, I haven't seen you. I wanted to talk to you. Here, sit." I slowly moved and patted the side of the bed. He didn't sit. He walked out and came back with water. He handed me a pill and instructed me to follow doctor's orders. He said we would talk when I was feeling better. I took the pill begrudgingly. I was eager to feel him close again. Sleep got me first and when I woke the next day, I was alone in the bed.

I called out to him, but Phil clumsily came in the room holding a salad bowl full of lucky charms. He told me Juan Carlos was out on club business and he would take care of any of my needs. But what I needed was my man. I could see last night he tried to hide his eyes from me but in the mirror I could see they watered. His face didn't hide his shame, anger, and disappointment.

The next few weeks were full of the same routine as began to heal and become more mobile. My mobility unhinged Juan Carlos. He found it harder to avoid my gaze or touch. He pulled away anytime I tried to get close and dodged conversations with one word answers or some menial task that needed his attention. Though the bruises began to fade, I felt even more broken with his distance. I fooled myself into thinking that once he saw me getting better he would get over his guilt. I told him a million times that I didn't fault him. He would shake his head and find a quick exit. I began to wonder if I should even stay here. This was his home after all. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable at home.

Shelby knew nothing of this. With her quick temper, she would decide to just kick his ass and force him into what I wanted it. I didn't want him to stay with me for obligation or guilt. Weeks passed and in two months' time was time I had healed nicely. I had a few permanent scars but nothing drastic. The house had been a prison, a solitary confinement that led to a dark past. To avoid it, I began helping Gemma at the garage. My ulterior motive was, of course, to watch Juan Carlos and try to get him to see me as more than a rape victim. Gemma had been through worse and she told me something that Tara told her back then.

"This rape would have destroyed most women. You are a survivor. You have more resolve and strength than you know. I'm proud to have you as an Old Lady to one of my boys." I wish I could truly be his Old Lady. He never actually called me that even before but the Club members sure treated me that way. The crow eaters looked at me differently. They offered to do just about everything for me. It wasn't pity; it was respect. The red headed bitch came to me my first day with her nose crooked from my previous bout with her and apologized for trying to fuck him. In the end, my time at Teller Morrow only showed me that he was determined to keep me away.

I waited until I knew Shelby would be away with Tio Marcus and Happy would be making a run to Tacoma to call Tia Amelia and ask her if I could go home. She didn't ask questions. I went to Teller Morrow like any other day, riding on the back of a Prospect's bike long after Juan Carlos had left the house. This was his new behavior he developed when I started working there. I felt closer to Tig that I did to him at this point and that's saying a lot.

"Morning, Gemma."

"Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, I know I'm not scheduled today but I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Sure." She pulled out a cigarette and offered me one. I declined. Instead she had a crow eater get me a Coke with her coffee.

"What's on your mind?"

"How long did it take Clay to be ok with you after…. It happened?"

"A while. But every person heals different. What happened?" She leaned forward concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing ever happens. He doesn't look at me, flees at a touch, and he doesn't talk. I thought coming here maybe he'd begin to I don't know, see me again. Me not the girl who was raped by a rival MC but the girl he used to love." My eyes welled up. These pain meds seemed to have my emotions out of control. She reached and gave me a paper towel.

"Men need to own their women. I felt that too. I had been violated. I even pushed him away. Juice loves you. I saw him in the hospital a few times. When you went missing, he went crazy. He just carries your nightmare with him. He won't forgive himself." She looked back at me in a motherly way. I could see why they all leaned on her.

"I've tried. I feel like a burden to him. I just can't do it. It's way too painful. Thank you. You have been an amazing inspiration to me." I hold hugged her. I pulled an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"What this?" She stared at it curiously and confused.

"I need you to give that to him. Not now. Wait until he's about to go home."

"You're saying goodbye?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Why don't you just give it to him yourself? He can't want you to go." I shook my head. "Listen to me, give it a few more days. Don't go not like this leaving a Dear John letter."

"He barely acknowledges me in the room. It will just hurt more to see his indifference. I can't." Before she can stop me, I run out. I grab Rat and order him to take me back to Juice's house. I lost Juan Carlos. I look back one last time and catch him smile and laugh as Phil trips over a tool box. I have missed that smile and laughter so much. The knife plunges in me deeper recognizing that he will never do that in front of me. He's built a concrete wall around him and I can longer break through. I grab hold of Rat's waist as he pulls out.

"Bye, Juan Carlos." I whisper to myself. "Forever."


	22. Chapter 22: The Queen has spoken

Chapter 22: The Queen has spoken

POV: Juice

"You, idiot, get your ass in this office!" Gemma was pissed. What the fuck did I do? I know I gave her the paperwork for the repo this morning. She can't be ragging about that. I step over Phil who managed to spill oil on the floor and keeps falling every time he tries to get up. It felt good to laugh. Tig laughs manically as I walk across the pavement to the office.

"Yes, Gemma."

"Shut the door and sit your ass down." I shut the door. She sits on the edge of the desk. Glasses on her nose looking pissed as hell. She holds a white envelop in her hand and whips it back and forth on her free hand.

"What the hell are you doing to that girl? She's been through enough. " She surprised me. I knew Marta had been with Gemma a lot these last weeks. It had been good since she refused to go to counseling or join the survivor group Unser suggested. I didn't think Gemma knew about what happened at home or had picked up the divide between us. It's annoying to have Gemma put her hand in everything but she's still Jax's mom and as much as I want to avoid this conversation I know that unlike Marta she'll get her answers even if it means at gun point.

"I'm letting her heal." Even I didn't believe it. Truth was I couldn't let go of the harm I had caused her. She deserved better and I had given her the worst.

"Bullshit! She's more alone now than she was in that warehouse. I haven't said anything until now but you've left me no choice. All she wants is to be with you. Your body is here, but your heart and mind are absent! She's not some sweet butt you can ignore day in day out. " She sounded offended and hurt. I didn't think they could have gotten that close so soon. Gemma had had her opinion when she first found out their connection to Alvarez but ever since Marta was hospitalized and moved in she had been more vigilant of her. She mirrored Shelby now. "She thinks you don't want her. She wanted me to give you his letter. You are losing her! If you don't care fine but have the balls to tell her to her face. Making her feel like a burden and unwanted on a daily basis is torture too!"

"Gemma, I do care. But this happened because of me. I don't want to hurt her but I can't look at her and not think about the damage I've done. I don't deserve her. That's the truth. I'm scared that getting close will remind her of that night. I don't want her to freak out and have her push me aside because I am a constant reminder. I failed her." My voice cracks as I try to contain my emotions. I never thought she would see herself as my burden.

"You're doing more damage rejecting her." She flicks the letter at me. "By the time you get home, she'll probably be gone. Your indifference is her constant reminder. That girl is stronger than you give her credit for. What happened could have torn both MC's apart. It would have been easy for her to blame you. You're one of the last people she would blame. Wake up, Juice! You didn't do this!" Gemma pleaded with me. I entertain the thought of her being gone.

"Maybe it's for the best. She'll be better off." I hand her back the letter but she just shoves it in my front shirt pocket.

"You're right! You don't deserve her, coward! Get out numbskull!" She opens the door and shoves me out. I stand outside pulling out the envelope. My brain and heart are torn on whether I should open it. If I let her go, I won't see her pain. That makes me a coward- out of sight out of mind. I tug my collar and feel a noose tightening. As I walk back to the garage, my conscious begins to nudge at me. I sit on the picnic table and debate whether to open the envelope or not. I look up to see Gemma's icy stares through the blinds in the office. Jax's mom or not, she doesn't get to decide this anymore than she can control Tara.


	23. Chapter 23: Baggage

Chapter 23: Baggage

POV: Marta

Rat dropped me off at the house. I told him to send Phil with the truck in an hour to pick me up. He asked where I needed to go that required the van but I told him to mind his business. It was messed up to say since the Prospects had been so good to me but I couldn't risk him telling Juan Carlos. Either way it would hurt, if he knew and didn't come it would devastate me more. If he came just to say goodbye, it would be just as hard. The possibility of him stopping me was no longer an option. If it had, maybe I wouldn't be packing my "charming" life away. I wanted to leave with the last memory that I was lucky enough to obtain of his smile and laughter.

Juan Carlos had an old duffle bag in his closet. Dust covered and crumpled, I pulled it out. I didn't take much care in packing. Clothes were bunched up and tossed in. Part of me debated leaving them behind just because I knew he had some insight in the purchase. I had wanted to leave with nothing but I couldn't bear to leave so much behind. The tears began again. Since it had only been twenty minutes since my task began, I decided that a cold shower may wake me back up and harden my resolve. The cold water rained over me. The water and soap fell off my skin along with my warm tears. My fingers traced the scars along my arms, face, and abdomen. The scars I couldn't wash away were the hardest. Though time began to heal them, the ever present invisible wall between us blocked any way back to the redemption I sought in Juan Carlos' embrace. I turned the valve, dried, and preceded to my much soothing ritual. My sadist ritual was simple. I would wear whatever discarded shirts Juan Carlos put in the laundry basket. I would close my eyes and let my sense of smell take me back to our first days together. The smell of his cologne, the cigarettes he smoked, and even his sweat would transport me back. With my arms wrapped around me, I would fall asleep and fool myself into thinking he was laying next to me. This would be last indulgence as I remembered the first time I woke up in his bed with his work shirt on. His scent had gotten on me when he cradled me in his arms. His face nuzzled into my neck and his snores vibrated in my ear, how I missed that. Half asleep I heard the door open and close. The clock read 15 minutes to. Phil was early. My fingers trembled as I removed the crucifix from neck and I gently placed it on his dresser. I made sure everything in the room was in order before pulling on my jeans reluctantly and making my way down the staircase barefooted with the duffle bag dragging behind me.

POV: Juice

The letter burned in my hands accusingly. My head began to throb just thinking about her not being home. Though I avoided her, there were things I didn't let go of. She would cook and do my laundry; I didn't protest because it would give me insight to a glimpse of the life I had hoped to build with her. If she whimpered in her sleep, I would rush to her side and hold her until she would go limp and back into a deep sleep. It was the only time I allowed myself to be close. Just like the first time I heard her cry out in her sleep, my reaction remained my secret. It didn't feel right touching her after all the damage I had done. There are so many things I could have done differently. Miles had weighed heavily on my mind. Reflecting on it, only brought back my heart to heart with Chibs. I realized then how stupid I was and how easily my predicament with Roosevelt and Lincoln could have ended if I had just confided in Chibs from the beginning. Now here I am. I ignored Chibs again. The sense of relief I thought I felt a few minutes ago had died and now my anxiety kicked in. My hands trembled as I opened the envelope. Slowly, I pulled the letter out. I unfolded it. My eyes began to lose focus as the tears welled up. Quickly, I shoved the letter back in when I heard Tig and Chibs getting closer.

"Earth to Juicy boy! I've been calling you." Chibs smiled and looked down on me. Before I could answer, Tig was on top of the table snatching the envelope out of my hand. Chibs held me back as I tried to get it back. Tig laughed mockingly as he scanned it. His face went from a cheerful grin to a grimace.

"Sorry, Brother." He handed me back the letter. It crumbled in my hands and I shoved in in my cargo pants before mounting up and riding out. I needed to think. Here was not the place. It was a good fifteen minutes before I stopped. I pulled to the side. I took a seat on the hard pavement and opened her letter. I took a deep breath and began reading.

"_Dear Juan Carlos,_

_First off, not matter what you may believe, I do not blame you. I feel like a broken record saying it. I love you, Juan Carlos. You'll be in my heart forever. I will try to only take the best memories of us with me. I wish I could truly be your Old Lady. I hear everyone around me call me that but I know those are just words. The way you've been with me these past months, I feel like I am living with a ghost. I hoped as I healed you would no longer fear touching me as if I was a porcelain doll you were afraid to break. Baby, I am broken. I have slowly been pieced back together but the part of me that I cannot glue back on my own is you. You are my heart and if I don't have you I am just a broken doll on a shelf gaining dust in a mechanic garage. I don't belong here anymore. _

_I hope you find the happiness and peace that I cannot give you. I free you of any obligation you undertook by bringing me to your home. You and the Sons have been good to me, my sister, and my family. I am truly grateful for that. But I'd be a fool to think that I can retain you when you cannot bear to be the same room with me. I do not see the light in your eyes or your silly smile. My hands cannot touch you and my words drive you away. I wish it could be different. I wish you could look at me the way you once did, hold me in your arms, and make love to me. What I wish and what is real are two very different things. This is the reality we are living in and it is time I put my feet firmly on the ground. I step forward with no regrets. Knowing you has been one of my greatest joys. Goodbye, Juan Carlos. _

_Te amo,_

_Marta"_

The tears fell from my face. New droplets covered the letter in front of me. I could tell she had cried writing this by the way some words had the black ink distort them. I breathed in and swallowed hard as my hands covered up my face. What Gemma said was finally sinking in. I had used my guilt and fear to push her away and hurt her further. I was amazed by the way she could so easily forgive. She had said it so often when I tried to separate myself from her how much she loved me and how she didn't blame me. I didn't think it possible that someone could love so unconditionally other than my departed mother. Even the Club had its limits. When it came to me its limits edged on my ethnicity. She had tried so hard to heal not just for her but for us. I could not see her leaving my life but I could not see myself not continuing to carry this rock. It weighed heavily on my shoulders. I could feel it again, the noose around my neck. It was funny in a sickening way how my scar burned on my neck when I felt cornered. I tugged the collar of my shirt and found it harder to breathe. The noose that invisibly hung around my neck tighten as I tried to decide if it was best to let her go and start again or retain her without the guarantee that my demons would not snuff her out with this self-inflicted punishment. I didn't deserve her. She certainly didn't deserve what I was doing to her. I put the letter to my lips and kissed it. I whispered her name to myself, "Marta."


	24. Chapter 24: Onward bound

Chapter 24: Onward bound

POV: Marta

Phil had made himself at home on the couch. He had plastic bags surrounding him which I only denoted were garbage bags. I thought it was strange but then I remembered how he had fallen at Teller Morrow. His jeans were stained and he reeked of oil. I began to feel sorry for the big guy. The Prospect life wasn't easy. It was endless hazing for a year and from what I had gathered Phil was supposed to have been patched a while back but he had messed up. A year and half later he was still doing shit work trying to gain his place in the Sons. I gave him a half- hearted smile. He looked at my apologetically and tried to get up. Now the bags were stuck to his clothes. I tried to help him but he said that he had to keep them on in the van or Tig would kick his ass. I gave him a silent nod and then headed back upstairs to find my boots.

After getting my knee high boots on, I toured the room one last time. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something. Maybe it was the fact I was leaving my heart behind. My side bag was slumped over the bed railing. I reached in and took out my stolen treasure. There in my hands was a mug shot of Juan Carlos I had stolen from the club. I had been cleaning in the club house when I found this picture in a broken frame behind one of the couches. Initially, I thought of reframing it but changed my mind, trashed the broken frame, and pocketed the photo. I had seen quite a few of him and the guys holding up the police marker. He looked harder in the ones nailed to the wall. This one caught his free nature. He had a goofy smirk across his face and his eyes seemed to have that playful twinkle I noticed the first time in his dorm room.

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I placed the photo back. The shirt was still on me. His blue work shirt with "Juice" embroidered in red over the right chest pocket hung loosely on my upper body. It was tied at the waist to be more fitting. I slowly loosened the knot and let it fall off my shoulders. I inhaled his scent one more time and placed it back in the hamper. Phil called up to me that he was taking the duffle bag in the van. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and let out a mournful sigh. As I walked out, I felt the doorway had an invisible barrier that would not let me pass. I paced back and forth and looked out the window. I thought I had heard a motorcycle outside. But when I scanned the street, it seemed that my imagination had deceived me. Anger began to well up in me. There was no bike in sight and no Juan Carlos. I grabbed the shirt out of the hamper and dropped it into my bag hastily. Fuck it! I took the picture why not the shirt too.

After locking the door, I held my hand up to the beaming sun to look onward- still no bike or Juan Carlos. Defeated, I climbed into the van. I handed Phil the keys to return to him and asked him to drop me off to the bus stop. He had a very confused look on his face but he silently obeyed my request. My back rested against the seat and my gaze dropped away from the house, the street, and my last hope.

POV: Juice

I wiped my tears off my face and swallowed hard. I needed to man up. In my release I had not noticed Phil pull up across the street. I don't think he saw me either from my neighbors hidden drive way. I got up and hid behind the tree and looked up towards the bedroom window. For a split second, I saw her look out and ducked. She looked so beautiful. Why was she looking out? Did she hear me pull up? It didn't matter. I was still cowering behind the tree when Phil came out with a bag and she followed shortly after. I was a great disappointment. My feet felt cemented to the ground and though I wanted to call out her name, the words simply did not reach my lips.

As the van turned the corner, I fell to my knees. I punched my head in frustration and finally gained the strength to get up. With new courage, I jetted back to the bike and drove it forward in the direction of the van. I couldn't let her go.

The faded image of the van began to become a clear image. Tailing it, I honked the horn to get Phil's attention but the stupid Prospect instead began to go faster. I couldn't seem to get his attention. I tried passing him on the left side but my dips were unsuccessful with the traffic on my side. I slid the bike between the van and another car causing the irate driver to honk and billow curses at me. I didn't fucking care. I tried shouting but Phil had the windows up and radio blasting. I got close enough to kick the driver's side door but had to slow down to avoid hitting the car in front of me. I kicked the door again and Phil swerved. I was getting into view when I kicked the van again. This time the fucking Prospect swerved against me and sent me careening into incoming traffic and off the road.

Clumsily, I avoided hitting the car in front of me and incoming traffic. What I couldn't evade was the metal fence that ran alongside the road dividing it from Mother Nature. My bike it the fence hard. I flew over the fence and rolled down the hill. I tumbled down cursing as my body hit the ground and rocks along the way. I heard cars shrieking to a halt and people yelling. My impulsiveness instead of smarts was landing no closer to stopping my girl from leaving. I was rolling into a guaranteed hospital stay. My body hit the final stop with a cracking thud. I came in and out of consciousness. I could hear in the distance sirens. My head throbbed and I could feel warm blood trickling down it, my arms, and legs. I tried to get up and could only feel sharp pains in my ribs. Peoples' voices were closer yet muzzled. My eye sight was too distorted to see anything. For a frozen moment in time, I saw her in the blinding sunlight, calling my name, and holding my hand. As my eyes came to focus, what I thought was her was a burly EMT whose name I thought was Ed. I had hit my head too hard and was delusional. I tried to call her name but my tongue and mouth were not cooperating. I finally gave in and let the darkness take me.


	25. Chapter 25: Awake

Chapter 25: Awake

POV: Marta

I hit the side of the passenger door with my elbow as Phil swerved. I yelled and he looked nervously back at me. He apologized and mumbled something inaudible. His hand reached over to the radio and blasted Seether even louder. Like if I needed to hear Scars, at this point. It was like salt in the wound to hear this song. I fastened my seat belt hanging by my side. He swerved again and a cursed slipped out of my lips. As my eyes focused, I saw the biker…no the Son…..dip and miss the car in the next lane and careen into the divider. His bike hit it head on and his feet went over his head as he was propelled from the Harley. It happened so fast and I could not tell who it was except that he was a Son. When Phil saw the cut, he yelled, "Oh Shit!" and slammed the breaks.

He ran out of the van with the other drivers behind yelling and honking their horns. I yelled to one on his cell phone to call an ambulance and followed Phil. He was over the divider before me. I only needed to see the bike to know whose it was. There was an IPOD holder and the reaper on the side. Only one son was techy enough to have an IPOD holder. I scrambled over the dented metal and began skidding down the hill after Phil yelling his name.

"Juan Carlos! Juice! Juan Carlos!" I found Phil standing over him pulling at his curly hair and cursing. I knelt down and saw blood coming out of everywhere. I told Phil not to move him and wait for paramedics. There was a twig sticking out of his left leg, scrapes all along his arms, and a deep cut on his brow. I caressed his face. My fingers went to his neck and his pulse was still there. I was relieved. What the hell was he doing? He lay unconscious. I held his hand in mine and prayed that the ambulance would come quick. I used my belt to put a tourniquet on his leg after pulling out the twig. He didn't even finch. I tried talking to him but got no response.

Phil paced back in forth muttering to himself and was absolute no help. I could kill the Prospect. Why didn't he notice him so close? There was no point yelling at him in Juan Carlos' state. His head began to slowly move as the paramedic got there. Distinctly, I heard his weak voice say "Go." Then I was shuffled out of the way. Standing on the sidelines, I watched him lifted onto a plank and taken to the ambulance up the hill. I told Phil to call the guys but he was hesitating. Finally, I snatched his pre-pay out of his hand and called the garage myself. Chibs picked up. I told him to go to St. Thomas to meet the ambulance. He would need to see a friendly face when he woke up. As much as it broke my heart, it wouldn't be mine. Even half-conscious he had made it clear I needed to leave. Phil confirmed he hadn't told him I was leaving. In fact, he thought Juice had been in the clubhouse when he left. He must not want me here so onward bound I walked.

POV: Juice

I woke up in a hospital room surrounded by club members. By the lack of light through the window, I knew it was night time. Chibs knelt down and kissed my forehead and playfully tugged my outgrown hair.

"You scared us for a second Evil Canival. Knew you'd pull through Juicy Boy." Tig slapped my leg just where the bandages were on and laughed mockingly. What a jerk! The guys all wished me well. Tara walked in and gave me the breakdown of my injuries, 2 cracked ribs, puncture just above my knee, a concussion, contusion, and superficial scrapes and bumps. This was what Tig must of felt when Bobby's old ass bike sent him over a railing a few years back. I laughed to myself. As I looked around I saw the elephant in the room. Phil stood in the corner holding a bed pan. Jax pointed at him and spoke.

"This shithead is you're bitch from now until you recover! Who runs a member off the road of the charter he's trying to patch? You dumbass!" Jax shook his finger at Phil and Tig kicked him in the shin. Phil slouched down. He rose up and avoided eye contact as he apologized. He had no clear excuses other than I made him nervous when I kicked the door. My heart sank because I didn't see what I needed, his precious cargo. Where was she? The guys left the room after being ushered out by the doctor except Phil. He still stood there in the corner holding a bed pan.

"Where is she?" I looked around the room hoping she was behind the curtain or in the bathroom. I tried to pull myself up hoping to see the door's window. There was no sight of her.

"She went down the hill with me. She even used her belt to tie off your leg to keep you from bleeding when she pulled the twig out. She kept it together until the paramedics got there. I thought she would stick around but….." He shuffled his feet and look down into the bed pan.

"But what?" He was making anxious.

"You were coming to and she was holding you hand. You told her to go, man." I shook my head in disbelief. I did see her in the sunlight and I was trying to tell her not to go. How could my brain jumble so much up? Instead of saying don't go, I said go. I tried to get out of bed and fell back. The pain killers were strong and I didn't have complete control of my faculties.

"I didn't mean that! No."

"She came with me to the hospital. Once Tara told her you would be ok, she walked out. I didn't realize it right away. I checked the van her stuff is gone. I'm sorry for everything." He tried to pat my shoulder but I swung his hand out of the way. I was so angry. The machine attached to me began beeping and Phil rushed out. Doctors came urging me to calm down because my blood pressure and heart rate were through the roof. I tried to pull off the IV. Doctors called Phil back and he ran back in with Chibs, they held me down while the doctor stuck a needle in the IV. Everything became blurry and I could hear Chibs tell me it was for my own good. I couldn't see anything that wasn't her for my own good. The more time passed the harder it would be to get her back. Why couldn't they just let me leave?

10 hours later

I woke up with the sunlight streaming into the room. My eyes felt glued to my eyeballs and I had a hard time adjusting to the light. Lying on my chest was a familiar face. Her body was curled next to me on the hospital bed. I couldn't decide whether this was a delusion from the painkillers or if I actually had her back in my arms. A tear came down my face and tried my best not to move. She started stirring and looked at me. Meeting my eyes were two bloodshot brown eyes, she must have been crying. She gave me a timid smile and began to get up. My grip kept her from leaving my side.

"I'm sorry…..I just needed to see for myself you were going to be ok. I couldn't leave. I know you want me to go. I can do that now." Her voice trembled but retained control. She gently kissed my lips. Then she pulled my hand off her arm and let her legs touch the floor. I couldn't believe that she came back only to leave me. She turned me back to me as I heard her fumbled for her shoes. I saw on her back etched and still new, a familiar tattoo- Luctor et Emergo. I struggle and I come through was my motto permanently marked on the inside of my left arm. I knew then we struggled and we would get through. I pulled her back in with such strength that her elbow hit me in the ribs causing the air to be knocked out of me. She looked surprised and tried to get the remote to call the nurse. I shook off her attempt.

"No. Please don't go…not now… I'm the one who's sorry for pushing you away. I was stupid. I just can't get things right sometimes. Look at me! I tried to stop you from leaving and ended up hospitalized." I couldn't help but grin even as the tears escaped my eyes.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. It's fine. You're free….." I couldn't let her finish. It wasn't true.

"Marta, this isn't pity. I need you. I love you. I am broken without you. I have been broken for so long. You make me whole." I place her hand on my chest. "You have my heart. I'm sorry that I didn't help you or made you feel out of place. SAMCRO is where my home is. Nowhere else has ever felt right, not even Queens. Until you ended up on the back of my bike riding back to Charming, no one person made me feel home the way you did. "I let go of her hand on my chest and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. I could taste the salt of her tears and the desire in her heart. She was back where she belonged by my side. I made a mental note to thank Phil for my accident. He'll never know how he mindless driving had finally brought her home; had brought us home to each other.


	26. Chapter 26:Forgiveness and other vices

Chapter 26: Forgiveness and other vices

POV: Juice

I was so enthralled with having her back that I didn't hear the monitors going off. My tongue invaded her mouth and my bruised bandaged arm held her close as my hand travelled south to meet her well rounded ass. I could feel myself rising to the occasion and I playfully placed her free hand there to feel my yearning for her. The hunger in both of us made every kiss more urgent and passionate than the next. The beating my body took could bear anything with her so close. I wish I had the strength to flip myself on top of her but my physical limitations stopped me. I began trying to pull her body on top of mine making our reunion more heated. We were disrupted by doctors yelling and cheers from an audience clad in leather. What followed were jeers as she got up to let the doctors inspect me. My hospital gown formed a tent in my lower region. By the pink in her cheeks, I could tell she was embarrassed but I didn't care. As soon as they left, we would resume our much need recuperation.

"Looks like you have a hard recovery ahead." Tig jeered at me. I pulled the blanket over myself and tried to tame the beast so he wasn't too prominent in the room. Tig swung his arm around Marta and moved closer to the bed. He placed her hand over the beast. "You think you have some healing magic?" She let out a coy laugh and I sheepishly smiled at her. It was one of the first times since the incident I didn't feel guilty touching her or thinking about putting it on her. I slapped Tigs hand off and she slowly removed hers biting that lower lip of hers that made her look so sexy. "I guess we'll leave you in good hands." Tig snorted.

The brothers filed out and as did the doctors. Phil stood there shuffling his feet and staring at the ground silently. Chibs walked back in grabbing Phil by the collar and pulled him out. I had a feeling he would be getting a much more creative punishment than having a sign stapled to his chest and left outside in a "depends" diaper and boots. I'd have to thank him later. Truth is who knew if I wasn't in this condition would she have come back? Would I have frozen at the bus stop just as I had outside my house? That didn't matter now. By tomorrow, I'd be wheeled out and come back to get the stitches removed from my face and leg. Surgery repaired the damage done by the protruding twig and a permanent scar would grace my face along my brow, 10 stitches. Despite what the doctors said, Marta curled up next to me. Her smooth fingers ran across my face just where the stitches were. Her brown eyes met mine. My hand nudged her neck forward so that my lips could meet hers. This time it was soft and gentle. The sedatives kicked in and I felt myself drift. I didn't fight it because I was sure when I woke this Latin beauty would still be curled up next to me.

POV: Marta

If my determination to leave was so necessary, it certainly wasn't now. Juan Carlos was back to being himself. Through the tears, his vibrant smile shown. That smile of his could brighten the darkest of caves. The void that had been so prominent these past few months was filled within moments when he asked me to stay. His inviting lips rejuvenated me. My invisible scars began to heal just by having him look at me the same way he did when he first met me. They were full of life, joy, adventure, and mischief. As we lost each other in the warmth of our bodies so close together, my hope was fortified that we would emerge from this just like the other obstacles in our lives. It's not an easy life, the one I was born into and the one Juan Carlos chose. We had gone through a lot to get here. I didn't doubt that we still had more to face ahead but now was not the time to worry about the maybe's of tomorrow. Now was the time to live because until he pulled me back into his consciousness I really wasn't. I was just being. Though my independence shouldn't rely on any man, I fell more into the reality that my happiness and wholeness was connected to him. I needed him to be whole again. He was like a vice to me. His smile and acceptance were the elixir my mind, heart, and body needed to heal and return to who I was.

Strangely enough it was now me who snuck into his room and fell asleep next to him in this hospital bed. Things really do come around sometimes. Even more so, enterprising was the Club's reaction to seeing us back together, I remember when Tigs would have been a jerk trying to get in my pants. He had become like an older brother the past few months when Juan Carlos had pushed me aside. Tig was the prankster that often got me smiling at the expense of the Prospects, of course. Now here he was being a complete pervert about Juan Carlos' hard on. It was playful not disrespectful. By the look on Juan Carlos' face I could tell he was enjoying every minute of it, what an opportunist. I can't pretend those thoughts didn't enter my mind. I wanted them all gone so that I could figure out how to have him consume me without setting off monitors and causing any further injury. This would be tricky but I yearned for him as bad as he did for me. I bit my lip with anticipation and he read me like a Harley manual.

As the boys hustled out on doctor's orders which I had every intention of plainly ignoring, I glanced at my Romeo with pure adoration. I had been so drained, angry, and defeated; I didn't imagine a scenario where this was true. Big boy, Phil was the last to be pulled out. I curled back into bed with him taking in his essence and letting him gently press his lips against mine. The cigarette he had smoked last still lingered on his lips. It was welcoming. He drifted off on the pain medication as I lay next to him keeping guard. His snoring eventually lulled me to sleep as well. Tomorrow would be another day and we would go home. Juan Carlos was right about being home because until I allowed myself to be selfish and give myself to another human being, I hadn't felt home in a long time. My parents' deaths had left an emptiness that my uncles could not fill; not even my sister. There is a saying about finding your "media naranja" (other half of your orange). It has to be the exact fit. The exact cut no pun intended to truly be your other half. In Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz, I had found just that.

Next day…

With antibiotics in hand, schedule of follow up appointments, and medical bandages, I readied myself carefully listening to the doctor's instructions, as Juan Carlos was settled in a wheel chair which he insisted on racing down the hall with Chibs. How Chibs got another wheel chair to race him with is beyond me. Men are just big boys. Nurses hollered and hospital security chased them as they bellowed down the hall trash talking each other. With patched members rallying at the end of the hallway cheering their favorite, these boys were not going to stop. I caught a glimpse of Juan Carlos' mischievous smile as he began his Rocky movie inspired tread. My hands were going to be so full. I couldn't be happier.

After getting home, I sent out Rat for groceries since Phil was nowhere in sight. I noticed that the boys were having too much fun cracking on my man every time I called him by his birth name so I decided that would be something I would call him behind closed doors.

Juice settled in sporting grey sweat pants and a fitted white t-shirt. Gemma was already at the house sprucing it up and then helping put the groceries away. I called my Tia Amelia to let her know not to expect me at the house anymore. Thankfully, she had not freaked out and called Tio Marcus. Shelby and he were still away on Club business. Juice had his leg elevated and his hands anxiously gripping his X-box controller as his voice shouted at the soldiers of Call of Duty. I leaned against the doorway and watched him play. It was different than it was a few days ago. He had let his guard down and was truly enjoying himself despite his injuries. I overheard Chibs say something about a vote to him and proxy but Juice waved him off. He was determined to ride into Teller Morrow tomorrow and make the vote himself. I wanted to object but not officially being an MC member in either one I had learned a long time ago to stay out of these men's affairs unless otherwise asked. My daily check in with Shelby needed to be attended to so I stepped away to give the boys their privacy. I took the time to ask my big sister a few questions of a private nature.

Once the pre-pay was back in my pocket, my thoughts travelled and took in Shelby's advice. Lingering visions were disrupted by a rough knock on the door. Tigs stood there with a smile ear to ear and a brown paper bag. Pulling the door back, I motion him in but he placed the bag in my hand instead.

"What is this?" Curiosity was getting to me and fearing a prank I gave Tigs a suspicious glare.

"It's a little gift from me to you to help with your duties." He winked his eye at me. His sly hand reached for the bag and opened it. A ringed finger pointed to the contents. I gasped and felt my cheeks flush immediately. "You're welcome." With that he trotted back to his bike and gave me one last sleazy smile as he rode off.

I began to remove the items from the bag and with my new found debriefing decided to try my bedside manner. I peered through the doorway and caught Juice with his big goofy smile on his face as he set another soldier into a mission. A mischievous grin crossed my face as I envisioned exactly what to do with the contents of my mystery bag and how to wean this man off those addictive video games.

POV: Juice

It felt good to be home, but not as good as to have my girl back in my house, carefree and full of vigor. If only I hadn't tumbled, I would be in better conditions to move about as I pleased. In the meanwhile as Marta arranged everything in the kitchen and settled me in, I decided one of my favorite past times would due- video games.

Though I loved the way my name sound on her lips and how she rolled her r's saying Carlos, there was relief when she stopped. The Brothers took full advantage to taunt me about my given name being pronounced so often. Juice sounded just as sexy from her lips.

Chibs filled me in on Jax's decision to punish Phil. Apparently, they decided to re-enact my accident. Phil took a big tumble. Maybe because of his weight he landed harder than I did and had broken his leg. The break didn't stop the members from expecting him to perform his full duties. I felt bad for the big guy but I knew far too well what happens when a member endangers the Club. My day in diapers was a walk in the park compared to Phil. I'll give it to the big guy, he took his punishment with no complaint. The big guy had heart. He really wanted to be a member. The vote tomorrow would decide whether to patch him and Rat or not. The brothers were on the fence but I wasn't. It would take some convincing but maybe I could sway it. Hap and Bobby would be back tomorrow for the vote. I could proxy it but I just didn't have the heart to do it.

Back into my game, I paid no attention to who was at the door or the next hour after. I could smell dinner and my stomach began to growl. I called out to Marta without taking my eyes of the TV screen. The next thing I heard was a pair of heels across my hard wood floors. Instinctively, I looked down first and my mouth dropped. In the distance, my soldier had just been shot up and it was game over. Red patent leather heels approached me with a pair of strong legs wrapped in white knee highs. A short nurse's uniform was tight fitting. My heart rate wasn't the only thing going up. Her dark hair fell loosely around her face. She leaned down and placed her hand on my uninjured leg. My eyes roamed from her face to neck and then down to her chest. I bit my lip with anticipation as she smiled and leaned in for a light teasing kiss.

"You're killing me baby?" I grabbed the back of her neck and leaned her in for another kiss, this one longer and invading. The minx pulled away and moved down to my neck. I wanted her now so I pulled her on. She straddled me but left her weight in the air.

"You keep exerting yourself, and you're going to hurt yourself." She mocked.

"You keep teasing me and I am going to hurt myself and you in the process. Come on baby." I grabbed a good chunk of her hair and pulled her face down until my tongue was in her mouth.

"Nah, ah. You need to ask for it, Papi." She flicked her finger back and forth playfully.

"Give it to me." She shook her head no and made a move to back away but with one arm wrapped around her waist and my hand entangled in her long hair, she wasn't going anywhere.

"In Spanish." Marta bit down on her lip and caressed my face.

"You're fucking with me, right? I'm a Puerto Rican from Queens. I speak better Yiddish." She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"No, Papi. I'm a Mexican from Oakland. I don't speak Korean or Chinese. No excuses. Repeat after me, besame."

"What?"

"Repeat. " She reached down for the beast and caressed it as looked straight in my eyes.

"Besame." She nodded with approval and smiled deviously.

"That means kiss me." My hand gripped her hair more harshly and pulled her in for a deep and wild kiss. I could feel her urgency and this tease routine would come to an end faster than she planned. Being without each other in months was a drought than was going to quenched at last with exhilarating rainfall.

"I have things to teach you too, baby." I loosened my grip on her hair and pulled out the beast. Marta slid my hand off her waist and she lowered herself until she faced me from the floor. She was going to be a very obedient student. She followed all my leads as her virgin lips took me in for the first time. My hand gripped her hair so I could watch her face and guide her in the task. As I climaxed, I tilted my head back and yelled out her name.

After that, it didn't take long to have her strip down and climb back on. Despite the pain medication wearing off, it was worth it to feel her again. Good as new, without fear or regret, she let me back in. The experienced was only heightening as she purred in my ear and praised my name. The fear that I had after the rape that she could not be mine again was wrong. I rocked her back and forth and it was as if it never was. She was completely mine again. This was my final proof that she didn't blame me or even associate me to the horrors that she experienced behind enemy lines. Her pure heart and soul grounded me. This would be one nightmare that wouldn't haunt me at night now that she was mine again. The noose I felt around my neck often was nowhere in sight. I felt free.

We then laid on the couch a while just being. Marta finally got up to warm our dinner up. We needed to replenish and I needed my pain medication. Though it was not as bad, I chucked it all through the adrenaline that coursed through my veins like lightning bolts. In my white t-shirt she sat next to me flipping through the channels until we settled on Coming to America. With dinner finished, I was missing one last thing to be back to my old self. I sat in the center of the room with a towel wrapped around my neck. Clippers in hand, she began to shave off the excess hair. I had covered up my bolts in shame when then it seemed bleak that I would have the electricity course through my veins again.


	27. Chapter 27: Healing Wounds

Chapter 27: Healing Wounds

POV: Marta

I woke up with a jerk as Juan Carlos' alarm went off- 7:00 a.m. I had forgotten to unset it when I had resolved to leave. I stretched out to smack my hand over it. My hand hit it and the annoying ringing stopped as did my snoring mohawked patient. I felt his arm come around my waist pull me towards him. With my back flush against his side, I slowly turned to find that mischievous smile in front of me. I used my elbow to prop myself up and give him a long good morning kiss. My left leg caressed his right one and his hand travelled underneath his shirt to find my breast. He managed to smirk as he kissed me and pulled me in closer as he pinched my nipple. I gasped in his mouth and crossed my leg completely over his body. As I straddled him, I pulled off his t-shirt off my body and he smiled wider as he took in my nakedness. He tried to sit up but winced with pain.

"Sorry, papi." I leaned back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down until his mouth was on mine.

"You have nothing to be sorry about babe."

"I should get your meds, and maybe something to eat." I started to pull myself off but Juan Carlos tightly gripped my hips back on him. I could feel his urgency through his sweat pants as he moved my hips so our bodies rubbed up against each other.

"You still wanna get up?" He smiled deviously knowing full well what he was doing. I leaned down and kissed him. Slowly, I pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing his lips and scooted down as kissed downwards. He shifted himself up with a wince and his boxers and sweats came off. With a permanent grin plastered to his face, he coaxed me on. I pulled off my lace panties. "Oh yeah, baby. Come back to me." I crawled back up and slowly lowered myself onto him. Juan Carlos grabbed my hips as I ascended and descended on him. He grunted and panted as he continued to explore me with his hands.

"Juan Carlos!"

"Just like that babe, don't stop!" He grunted. He raised his hand off my hips to cup my breasts and take him time with each on in his mouth making chills run my body. A few more strokes and we were both done. "You're learning fast." He said as I lay on top off him trying to regain the feeling in my legs. I finally rolled off and pulled my sleeping attire back on.

"Babe, where are you going? You're going to leave me like this?" I tossed a pillow his way.

"Juan Carlos, you need you're meds. I'm going to make you breakfast and after you take them then I'll give you bath." He chuckled and eyed me up and down.

"Dirty girl, you need a bath too."

"Well, Professor Juan Carlos, I'm sure we can both help each other out with that." I couldn't help but bite my lip at the thought of the mess we would make in his bathroom. I kissed him on the forehead and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

POV: Juice

That woman's gonna kill me. I did need my meds but once again the adrenaline running through my body was enough to not feel as much pain. As I came down from my orgasm, I realized just how it began to inch back. It was worth it. I had no intention of slowing down especially since we had missed out so much. Even though the pain in my leg kind of held me back from dominating her, it gave me great pleasure in seeing how she enjoyed herself and vice versa. Unlike the sweet butts, I could feel her genuiness with every moan, gasp, and exultation of pleasure. She had no idea what was in store for her when my leg and ribs heal.

I couldn't help but notice that since we've been back together she hasn't once had a nightmare. It's only been two nights but it was a lot considering every night since she came home I would hear her cry out in the middle of the night. I felt guilty that all the nights I heard her scream and would sneak in to hold her and calm her could have been avoided if I didn't let my own guilt cloud my judgment. Even though she wouldn't wake I liked to think that somehow she felt me by her side and that's why her cries would die down and she would fall back into a peaceful sleep. I see it clearly now that when I held her or showed her my affection her mind was at ease. Somehow that kept the nightmares at bay. She needed that to feel protected. I needed it as well to feel that I was not failure and that I could provide for her as her old man. She had been through a lot the last 3 months. I hadn't made it easier for her but I was sure gonna try now that I had this second shot.

She came back twenty minutes later and helped me back into my boxers. Leaning on her to ease the weight off my injured leg, we went downstairs to the kitchen. On the table were coffee, juice, pancakes and sausage. My smokes were sitting next to the coffee cup with my meds and a lighter. Damn, this woman knew me. I was feening for those cigarettes for two days. I couldn't help but smile as I settled in and watched her slip her can of coke.

"I see your covered the basis." I grabbed the cigarettes and tapped them against my hand and popped one in my mouth. Lighting the cigarette I inhaled the much needed nicotine my body craved. I playfully blew the smoke in her direction and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Babe, what's up with the coke?" I remembered the first morning after I brought her home that she order coke with her breakfast and almost every time I saw her at the garage she had a coke in her hand. I just didn't get it.

"I don't do coffee; it makes me nauseous." She leaned her head to the side and smiled. "You got your cigarettes and coffee, and I have my coke." We both laughed and began to eat.

I didn't want to ruin the light mood as we finished eating and she headed to sink but there was a subject I needed to broach before we headed back upstairs. Not sure of her reaction, I posed the item before her when she turned to pick up my plate off the table and gently I grabbed her wrist. Sure to look her straight in the eyes I asked. "You know, babe, there's one thing you forgot to get and from last night and this morning, we need to be careful… I'm not saying it'll never happen, but just not now." She looked down to the floor and wiggled her wrist out of my grip. Turning towards the sink, she answered me back nervously.

"It's a non-issue. I had the doc give me one of those shots the last time I went for a follow up. You know after….it….happened. It was just a way of …protecting …..myself. " Her voice was shaky and she avoided me completely keeping her back to me and turning on the faucet. I pushed myself off the chair and hobbled over. Placing my arms around her waist I nuzzled my face against the back of her neck. I pulled her back around. Her face lowered towards the floor. I placed my hand under her chin and positioned it so that I could look at those watery brown eyes.

"Babe, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. You get that right?" She tried to lower her head after she nodded but I couldn't let her look down in any shame. "I guess it's about time we talked about this, without me shutting you out. Come on, let's get on the coach." I tried nudging her forward but she placed her hands behind her back and gripped the sink tightly.

"I don't want things to go backwards. We were finally happy. I don't blame you and I don't want to end up a ghost in your life again." I could tell from her eyes and the unsteadiness of her voice she was frightened.

"You're not going to be a ghost. I know that what happened still haunts you. I wasn't there to protect you and I wasn't thereafter. I'd like to pretend it didn't happen. Being with you it seems like you're past it but the way you are at this moment I can see your pain. You can talk to me about it. I don't want you to hide anything from me. I may not understand it all and I can't guarantee I won't feel responsible but I am not going to turn my back on you again. You're my old lady." I kissed her forehead and she sank into my chest. My body jerked as she clung to me roughly. She quickly pulled away and I cradled her face before kissing her.

"That's the first time you called me your old lady." She smiled wiping a few stray tears from her face. "I don't want to talk about it now, though. Ok?" She looked at me pleadingly for approval.

"Yeah, that fine, Babe." I hugged her back and she was careful not to squeeze too tightly. I let out a chuckle and she pulled back and stared at me with those brown eyes. "Did you not think you were my old lady?"

"Your club calls me that, Gemma too, but you never did." I caressed her face as she placed her smooth fingers over the stitches on my face.

"I thought it was understood. Although," I placed my hand on her back and circled the back of her shoulder, "there is one thing missing to make it official." She placed her head against mine.

"That's tricky you know."

"I know. It's kinda like being patched. Your home town, your family all that shit moves back a row. Once I give you my crow, this charter's your home; this club is your family. SAMCRO is my family. The Mayans are yours. One will have to come before the other. I'm not asking you to choose now. But there will come a time sooner or later, that either one or both clubs will want an answer. "

"I know, Juan Carlos. I gotta sort it out. I want to be with you but I don't want to lose them completely."

"Don't take off again, you hear me?" I looked her straight in the eyes with my hand firmly on her chin.

"Yeah, Juan Carlos."

"Sorry, to bring this shit up. I'm not too good this this shit. I didn't mean to lay one rough one after another."

"Don't. Let's get you upstairs before your brothers come by to pick you up and think I'm a lousy nurse, k?" I giggled as I placed my arm around her and we both proceeded out of the kitchen.

"You're implying that I smell?" I touched my chest and tried to playfully look offended. She took in a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, Papi. " I dropped my hand and slapped her ass. It was easy to turn things back around maybe because we both wanted not to think about it. The Club has been good about letting her hang around despite her background but with the Niners problem and Clay getting out of rehab, I'm just as sure that her status within the Club would come up. Putting away those thoughts for now, I let her know exactly what I thought of her sass.

"Smart ass! " I remarked as we headed straight to the bathroom.

One in the bathroom my nurse bathed me and I continued to take full advantage and milk my injuries. The bathroom was soaked from splashing and the mischief. I couldn't help but smile as she laughed and playfully slapped my arms when things got a little rough. She sure amazed me how she seemed to try so hard to turn off the emotional pain and find a healthy center. It won't always be fun and games but there will be times of laughter and absolute oblivion to our problems of the world outside our home.

She wasn't just an excellent student in the bedroom but as well with the medical stuff. She changed the bandage on my leg without fear or nervousness. My fresh wound was healing and with the antibiotics and pain medicine I would be well off to ride into Teller Morrow for the vote tonight. I settled into the living room and back to gaming while she headed upstairs to clean the disaster of the bathroom. Giving me a quick tap kiss on the lips and armed with rubber gloves and cleaning supplies in her free hands she headed upstairs. In a few hours, I'd be in Church surrounded by my brothers ready to put the Reaper on a prospect hopefully two.


End file.
